Feels Like Home
by belladisordine
Summary: Carnissa Lestrange, spoiled, snotty only child of Bellatrix Lestrange is sent to live with her Maternal Aunt & Uncle after her parent's imprisonment. Raised to believe in blood purity and social status, what happens when she finds companionship with a shy Gryffindor boy, who always happens to be a Half-Blood? Will their friendship stand the test?
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

The small, dark haired girl clung to the man's hand, as he raised the large brass knocker, letting it fall heavily against the oak door. It was late, and it was raining, and Nissa was scared. She was hardly more than a baby, and had been nestled in her bed at home when the stranger's had burst in, snatching her from her bed and apparating with her. She knew where they were, of course she knew. They had taken her to the home of her Maternal Aunt & Uncle. But she didn't know why. None of them had spoken to her when they had taken her, and she was too scared to ask any questions.

The door was answered by a House Elf in a dirty old pillowcase. The men regarded him disdainfully before announcing that they had come to see Lucius and Narcissa. Within minutes, they were ushered into a grand parlor, and Nissa scampered into one of the chairs, crossing her ankles and folding her hands as she had been taught.

"What is the meaning of this"? Lucius demanded as he strolled into the parlor, his wife hastily closing her dressing gown as she hurried in behind him.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix have been arrested" the man nearest to Nissa spoke gruffly. "They were found torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom for information on The Dark Lord's whereabouts. Luckily our contact at the Ministry was quick in informing us, we got the girl before the Auror's did"

Narcissa looked down her nose at the child in the chair. Her sister's child, although her sister rarely did more for the girl than swat at her. "Do the Auror's know of her?" she asked softly.

"Aye. And Our Contact at the Ministry has already informed them that the child was staying with you, dropped off earlier by her parents. You'll keep her then? Raise her?"

Narcissa looked at her husband, "We will"


	2. Year One

_**Year One **_

**Platform 9 ¾**

Carnissa Lestrange stood next to her Guardian scowling as she watched the other students walk by, some pushing trolleys, some carrying animals in cages, others clinging to their parents and weeping openly.

"Sir, do I have to go to Hogwarts?" Nissa asked softly, tugging at her Guardian's hand.

"Yes Carnissa my dear, I'm afraid you do" Lucius replied, looking down at the girl and brushing his hand over her hair.

"But why?" Nissa persisted, "Surely there are other schools, schools more befitting for our kind"

"Indeed there are Little One" Lucius said with a smile, "However, they are farther away than Hogwarts and your Aunt would not hear of it. Just remember, you are better than they are, and you'll be fine. Keep your friends pure, and stay out of trouble and the next seven years will fly by"

"Seven years?" Nissa asked, looking around at the mismatched families, some she knew were Muggles. She blew out a breath, It was going to be a long seven years.

**The Sorting**

Nissa stood next to Draco, nervously clutching his hand. She had seen the others get sorted, and watched as the others, like her, waited for their turn. For some reason, the Sorting was being done differently this year. It was being done by first name instead of last. Which meant she would be going sooner rather than later. Nissa turned to say something to her cousin when suddenly she heard:

"Lestrange, Carnissa"

"Lestrange?"

"Did she say Lestrange?"

"As in Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Nissa held her head up high as she moved towards the stool in the center of the room, ignoring the comments she could hear murmured from the students gathered below. She had been expecting this. Sitting down on the stool, smirking slightly as the hat was dropped on her head. For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and then she heard the hat musing to itself, "Ahh yes... I can see them both in you...but there...there she is... there is more of her in you than you think... but interesting... interesting... there is more yet of him in you than her. So for you I think it had better be... "SLYTHERIN!"

Confusion flashed on her face at its internal musing, before she smiled, and headed off to take her place at the Slytherin table.

It didn't take long for her cousin to be called, and Nissa let out a sigh of relief, although she had never really been worried, as he too was sorted into Slytherin. Smirking, she looked over as he took a seat beside her, "There was really never a question that we'd end up here together was there?" she said softly. Draco smirked down at Nissa then wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a chuckle. "No question at all...although I did fear you'd be in Gryffindor." he teased softly. Nissa chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder as she draped her arm around his waist. "Very funny" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him, "I'd have been disowned in a heartbeat and we both know it". Draco grinned. "We'd have still acknowledged you...maybe teased you a bit for being a lion but loved you either way. Well, all of us except for your Mother perhaps." Nissa snickered, "Well, that is nice to know" she said looking up at him with a smile, "I'd leave it up to you to tell her"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Seamus headed up to the stool and sat down with a smile. He really had no doubt as to where he'd be placed.

"Ah, there is no other home for you! GRYFFINDOR!"

With a grin, he slipped from the stool and headed over to the loudly cheering Gryffindor table, his green eyes drifting over the Slytherin table as he passed, landing on a pretty brunette sitting next to a tall blonde boy.

Nissa had been listening to the rest of the sorting with half an ear, enjoying the playful banter between herself and Draco. Ever since she had been dropped on the Malfoy's doorstep, she and her cousin had been as close as siblings.

Nissa blinked as the boy that had just been sorted Gryffindor looked at her as he passed, and she smiled at him, turning her head slightly as he took his seat with the rest of the Gryffindors, watching him curiously.

**First Meeting**

A week after the term started, Nissa hung back after breakfast, torn between amusement and curiosity at the Gryffindor boy. She had caught him looking at her numerous time, and she wanted to know why. On the pretense of tying her shoe, she sent Draco away, waiting until the Hall was empty of Slytherins to approach the boy.

"You're Seamus Finnigan right?" she said, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Aye lass" the boy replied, smiling brightly at her, "And you're Carnissa Lestrange"

Nissa felt the heat rise in her cheeks, as she nodded. He had the most adorable Irish accent she had ever heard.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she blurted out, surprising them both.

"Is it a crime to look a pretty girl?"

Nissa's mouth popped open before she shook her head, "No, I suppose not" she said, as she swallowed hard, trying to calm her suddenly fluttering stomach. "Well I uh... I had better get to class" she said, before turning and rushing from the Great Hall.

**It's 'Wingardium Levio-sah' not Leviosuh!"**

_Halloween is right around the corner which means one thing - the 1st years are learning how to float things._

_...dangerous, huh?_

_Professor Flitwick has demanded they all return to his classroom after supper and practice for as let's face it, they were all pretty much failures in class with the charm. _

Nissa eyed Seamus wearily from her spot a few feet away from him. She had already seen him set one feather on fire, and as she had been too close to him that time, had nearly had her robes set on fire in the process. Floating her pillow a few feet in front of her, not yet managing to get it any higher than that, she watched the Gryffindor boy.

Seamus glanced over when he felt someone staring at him and resisted the urge to blush. He knew Carnissa was probably a bit annoyed at his little fire trick in Charms. Not that he had meant to catch the feather on fire. How was he supposed to know that tapping it with his wand would cause it to go up in flames?

Nissa blushed when Seamus suddenly looked over and caught her watching him. She smiled a bit, just a quick grin as she sent her pillow flying over, purposely smacking him with it.

Seamus blinked in surprise when the pillow hit him. He laughed a bit. "I'd retaliate but I think you see how well I've mastered the charm..."

Nissa laughed, tilting her head as she moved a bit closer to him. "Its all in the way you flick your wrist" she said, "And... not touching the object with your wand" she added quickly remembering their disastrous class. She blushed a bit, "I could... help you... if you want..."

Seamus smiled a bit. "I'd like that...I seem to be pretty hopeless when it comes to floating anything."

Nissa shook her head as she moved to stand next to him, "No one is hopeless" she said with a smile, "It just takes practice" Pointing her wand at the pillow, Nissa murmured the incantation flicking her wrist slightly. "See? Light flick... like this" she said, moving closer to him and touching his wrist, moving it lightly.

Seamus watched her hand movement then nodded, raising his wand as he focused on the pillow. And almost losing focus when she came closer to him and touched his wrist.

Swallowing hard, he fought for control again and flicked his wrist as he murmured the incantation, watching as the pillow lifted a bit before crashing to the floor. "Well...that was better than before."

Nissa blushed as she realized she had touched him, and she quickly pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry" she said quietly, before a smile light her face "See! I told you that you could do it! Try again" she said encouragingly.

Seamus smiled a bit at her blush. "It's okay...sometimes that helps..." he replied then cleared his throat, looking sheepish. "...with the charm that is...showing me how it's done...Merlin, shutting up now."

Nissa laughed softly at his words, "At least I'm not the only one that gets flustered easily. Its ok" she said softly, "I don't bite..."

Seamus smiled a bit at her. "...you sure about that? I've heard you Slytherin lasses are quite fond of biting..."

Nissa snickered softly, "That may be true of most us Slytherins" she said with an impish grin at him, "But I promise, I only bite if asked"

Seamus chuckled. "I'll keep that bit of information in mind..." he murmured softly.

**The Long Train Ride Home**

Nissa leaned her head against the window of the train, watching as the scenery sped by. After all her worries about her first year of Hogwarts, it seemed as though the time had gone by more quickly that she had anticipated. There had been homework to do, and classes to attend of course, but then there had been her cousin to heckle at every opportunity, new friends to make, and of course, those quiet hours spent out by the lake with her new friend. Seamus Finnigan, the shy Gryffindor boy. Sure, she had to endure some teasing by her Housemates, but that didn't bother her. It wasn't like she was planning on dating the boy. Merlin no, she would stick to her own house for that thank you very much. But he was sweet. And nice. And his accent. Merlin that accent.

Nissa let out a small sigh before she caught herself and blushed, thankful none of the others had seemed to overheard her. The last thing she wanted was to endure more teasing.

Once the train arrived back on the Platform, Nissa grabbed her things and hurried off to meet her Guardians, pausing only to offer a smile and a wave of good-bye to her new friend.


	3. Year Two

_**Year Two**_

**Diagon Alley**

Nissa hung her head as she hurried out of Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't bad enough that every woman on the face of the Earth that had heard of Gilderoy Lockhart had turned up at the bookstore, but then, for reasons that escaped her, her own Guardian had gotten into a fist fight with the father of the Weasley clan. A fist fight, like a common Muggle.

"I could just die of embarrassment" Nissa murmured, as she put as much space in between herself and the bloody bookstore as possible. "Honestly, all that nonsense about proper behavior and he goes and carries on like that!" She gave one of the trash cans a bad tempered kicked as she passed it.

"Bad day lass?"

Nissa's head whipped up at the familiar voice, and she felt the smile bloom on her face as she spotted him, sitting on a bench near the ice cream store.

"You could say that" Nissa said, sitting on the bench beside him and scrubbing her hands over her face before she relayed the story to him. "It was disgraceful" she added crossing her arms over her chest with a huff even as Seamus laughed at her.

"Something funny?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, not at all Miss Morality" he said, "But you know, you could learn to lighten up and have fun you know"

"I do have fun" Nissa pouted, "I just merely do not see the fun in making myself look like an arse in front of everyone! Its a good thing Aunt Cissa wasn't there, she'd have marched him out by his ear!"

Seamus shook his head at her, before hopping off the bench offering his hand to her. "Come on sourpuss, lets go get some ice cream"

"Ice cream?"

"'Course, ice cream fixes everything"

Nissa rolled her eyes as she stood up, taking his hand. "Whatever you say"

**The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened?**

"You're kidding!" Nissa exclaimed, holding her sides as she laughed. "People honestly think you are the heir of Slytherin?!"

"And what is so funny about that?" Draco huffed, flopping down in a chair and scowling at her. "You don't think I could be?"

"I never said you couldn't be, but its absurd the way they immediately jump to you. There are other candidates"

"Like who? And for the love of Merlin do not say Crabbe or Goyle!"

Nissa giggled, "Well how about me?" she suggested, smacking her cousin when he started to laugh.

"What about you?"

"Well..." she said haughtily, "Why couldn't I be the heir of Slytherins"

"Because you're too soft hearted. You wouldn't curse the half-bloods and mudbloods Niss, you'd give them all a teddy bear and a pat on the head"

"I am not..." Nissa protested, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh" Draco smirked, "No reason"

'Interesting' Draco thought as he sat back against the couch, 'She doesn't know'

**You're Going to Teach Us To... Duel?**

Nissa shuffled into the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, an annoyed look on her face. "I don't know what the Professors are playing at" she said to her best friend Pansy Parkinson, "Letting that Oaf start a dueling club!"

Pansy giggled, "But he's so handsome Nissa" she said with a lovesick sigh, "How could you not fancy him?"

"Oh I don't know Pans, maybe because he's a git?" she said, unsure if Pansy was talking about their new Defense teacher, or her cousin. Either way, her answer was the same.

"Hey Pans?" Nissa said, having spotted Seamus come in with the rest of his House, "Why don't you keep Draco company? I'm uh... going to go cause trouble somewhere else"

"Sure thing!" Pansy said with a giggle as she moved closer to Draco, who cast a suspicious, and annoyed eye on his cousin before she ducked out of sight.

"Hey Seamus!" Nissa said cheerfully when she reached him, noticing the way a few of his housemates backed away from her as she approached. "Oh come now!" she said, "Are you lot honestly afraid I'm going to hex you or something?"

"I wouldn't doubt that Lestrange!" one of the other called out causing laughter to erupt around them.

Nissa opened her mouth, but was silenced when Seamus held up his hand, "Leave her be guys" he said, taking Nissa's hand and pulling her away from the crowd.

"Thanks for that" Nissa said, looking over her shoulder, "I don't know why they can't just leave me alone. Its not like I'm bothering them"

"They can't figure out what you're playing at" Seamus said quietly. "Why you're always wanting to spend time with me"

"Because we're friends" Nissa said, looking at him, the confusion clear on her face. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?"

"It just well" Seamus shuffled his feet as he nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck, "With everything going on, and your cousin being labeled as the one who did it... they just don't think I should be alone with you"

"And why is that?" Nissa demanded, glaring at the other Gryffindors, the meaning behind his words oblivious to her.

"Well.. its just that" Seamus blushed. He couldn't tell her what he was. He was getting the feeling Dean and Neville had been wrong. That she didn't know he was only a half-blood. And why should she? It wasn't like he went around advertising it. "Forget it Nissa, Look I should get back to my House... Snape just walked in and I don't want to lose us any points"

"Fine. Um. Ok" Nissa said softly, the hurt flashing in her eyes at his easy dismissal of her. Turning back, she went to stand with Pansy, her cousin having now been called up to duel with Potter of all people.

"What was that all about?" Pansy whispered.

"Nothing.. I guess he doesn't want to be my friend anymore"

"Oh well, his loss" Pansy said, hugging Nissa tightly before both girls let out a shriek at the snake that Draco had conjured. "His Father is going to kill him!" Nissa exlaimed, backing up and dragging Pansy with her, only to stop when Potter started hissing at the snake.

"What is he playing at?" Pansy demanded

"I don't know" Nissa admitted, "It almost looks like he's... talking to it"

"Potter's a Parseltongue?!"

"Looks like"

"I guess Draco isn't the heir of Slytherin after all..."

**Destruction in the Dormitory**

"That meddlesome...infuriating little git" Nissa stormed around her dormitory throwing whatever came in handy. "Who does he think he is? How DARE he"

She had just gotten the news that Harry Potter had purposely freed Dobby, the pathetic excuse for a house elf her family had owned for years. Now who would bring her meals and clean her room?

Pulling her wand from her robes, Nissa began to throw hexes around the room, smiling as chunks of the wall exploded around her. As bed sheets caught fire. If Dumbledore was going to allow Harry to free house-elves, well then he was just going to have to deal with the consequences now wasn't he?

"Niss?"

The sudden and unexpected voice caused Nissa to whirl around, barely missing her cousin's face as a hex exploded behind him.

"Nissa STOP"

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides as he dragged her to the floor, rocking her as though she was an infant.

"Shhhh Nissa" he crooned softly, using the sleeve of his robes to dry her tears. "This is not you... you are not her. Stop this... stop this now"

Nissa closed her eyes as she rested her head against him, allowing her wand to slip from her fingers.

"I'm exactly like her" she murmured softly.


	4. Year Three

_**YEAR THREE**_

**Back To School**

"I'll see you at school" Nissa said, veering off from the compartment her cousin had chosen, one that was already filled with their Housemates.

"Aren't you going to sit with us Niss?" Draco asked, looking at her curiously.

"No.. Its a bit too crowded in there for me" Nissa said, "I'm going to find a nice quiet compartment and take a nap"

"Suit yourself"

Nissa wandered the long corridors of the train, keeping an eye out for Seamus. It had been a long summer for her, she had been grounded to her room after her little stunt at the end of term. Lucius hadn't wanted to hear her reasonings, he merely ranted at her for over an hour, told her she was lucky she hadn't been expelled, and sentenced her to a summer of boredom. No owls, no having friends over to visit. Nothing.

Seeing the familiar head sitting by himself, she knocked on the door.

"Want some company?"

Seamus looked up from his book, offering her a tentative smile. She hadn't really had much to do with him since Lockhart's dueling club, not that he blamed her. But he was embarrassed to have found himself hoping for an owl from her during summer. And was disappointed when nothing came.

"Sure" he said, placing a bookmark in his book and closing it. "Have a nice summer?"

"Not really" Nissa said with a smile, taking a seat across from him. "Was grounded"

"All summer?" Seamus asked, his eyebrow raising. "You must have done something really horrible"

Nissa laughed, "Oh, you have no idea" she said, "But I'm sprung now, if you can count school as being free"

Nissa leaned back, closing her eyes and resting her head on the seat. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that he watched her, but she wasn't going to ask. If he hadn't wanted her company, he should have just said so.

"Did you hear about the breakout from Azkaban?"

Nissa opened one eye to look at him, "I did... Sirus... something or other"

"Black" Seamus supplied helpfully.

"Yeah him. The Ministry is stumped on how he managed it right?" she said, "Guess their prison isn't as secure as they thought"

"Yeah... so do you think..." Seamus blushed, "Do you think your mum will get out too?"

Nissa shrugged, "I don't know. I'd think she'd have done it now by now if she could" she said, "But I wouldn't be upset if she did. I mean" she said quickly, noticing the look he gave her, "I don't remember her" Nissa said softly, "Not at all. I don't remember her voice, or the way she smelled. She's my mum Seamus, and I don't know a thing about her other than what is public knowledge"

Seamus swallowed, pretending her words hadn't bothered him, "That makes sense" he said, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't remember my mum"

"You're lucky you have her" Nissa said, closing her eyes again.

Seamus sat for a few moments, just watching her. He did care for her, she was his friend after all, he just wasn't sure if he could accept her wanting her mum to get out of prison.

**Boggarts and Black**

Nissa fidgeted as she waited for her turn in line. So far, their new Defense teacher Professor Lupin had given them a ton of interesting lessons. This one was on Boggarts, but instead of just making them copy lines from their book, he actually had one locked in an armoire. One at a time, they were being made to face it, and their fears to see if they could defeat it.

She was far enough back in line that she could just make out the back of Seamus' head. She rose up on her tip toes trying to see what form his would take, but all she could see was a rumpled, lifeless form laying on the floor before he shakily shouted "riddikulous" and the form disappeared.

Soon enough, it was her turn. She squared her shoulders, holding her wand up as Professor Lupin opened the door. She edged back as the clown staggered out of the closet, grinning at her with blood around its mouth and a knife in its hand. "Its not real" Nissa said to herself as the thing edged closer, "Its not not real. Its not... riddikulous" she said, breathing a sigh of relief as it transformed into a doll, which she promptly kicked back into the armoire before it changed its mind and came back.

Nissa laughed as she exited the classroom with Draco, overall it had been a very entertaining class, even if Lupin had cut it short, just before Harry had taken his turn. "Did you see the look on Longbottom's face?" Draco snorted, just as they passed the boy in question. "I'm still amused he's scared of Professor Snape" Nissa said chuckling, barely giving Seamus a look as they passed him. She was over trying to be his friend if he wouldn't make the time for her.

As they started to head down the stairs, a scream made them stop. Nissa scowled, giving a first year a bad tempered shove as he pushed past her. "Watch where you're going" she hissed as another scream echoed around them. "What is that noise?" she asked, looking around before she spotted a group of people gathered around one of the paintings. "Oi you, quiet!" she yelled over, before turning red as Professor Dumbledore hurried past her.

"Its the Fat Lady" she heard someone whisper, "The painting that guards Gryffindor Tower"

Nissa glanced back, in between her hysterical cries, Nissa managed to catch the words she was trying to say. Sirius Black had attacked her. Sirius Black was in the castle.

**Great Hall Campout**

"I don't see why we have to camp out in the Great Hall" Draco said, tossing his pillow down on one of the cots that had been erected. "After all, its not us Black's after"

"No one knows what Black is after" Pansy pointed out looking worried.

"But he's a Pure-Blood like us" Draco pressed. "He wouldn't actually hurt one of us. Maybe he's here to finish what was started last year"

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Nissa hissed, "I'm not in the mood"

"Well someone is in a bad mood" Draco said, nudging Pansy as Nissa flopped down on her cot, "Come on Pans, lets take a walk"

Nissa crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to be here anymore than they did, but there was no point in making a fuss about it.

"Family drama?"

Nissa looked up, rolling her eyes as she saw Seamus standing over her cot. "Draco's always a prat" she said with a shrug, "Sometimes he's just a bigger one than usual"

"I saw you arguing"

"We weren't arguing" Nissa said, immediately defensive. "We were having a difference of opinion"

"Which is different from an argument how?"

"Just go away Seamus, I'm not in the mood to deal with you either"

Nissa turned her head, looking away from him and missing the hurt that flashed into his eyes.

"Fine" he said after a moment, "But here... anyway I came over to give you this"

Looking over, Nissa smiled as he held out a small bowl of ice cream.

"Trying to make it all better?"

"Failing obviously" he said, before turning and leaving her staring after him.

**Home Already?**

If the other years had seemed to go by fast, this one had simply flown by, and for that Nissa was thankful. Maybe it was the extra treat of visiting Hogsmeade village (even if she did tag along with Draco and Pansy and feel like a third wheel the entire trip), or maybe it was simply because she no longer had the distraction of her favorite Cub, but she was lonely.

Nissa blew out a breath, fluttering the hair that always seemed to hang in her face.

"What's on your mind Little One?" Lucius asked looking up from his parchment. The girl had been so quiet, he had almost forgotten she was there at all.

"I was just thinking" Nissa said, looking over at him. She had always trusted her Guardian, always felt like she could confide in him. Well some things at least. She didn't think he was ready to hear about her boy troubles, and she certainly wasn't ready for the lecture on responsible behavior that would certainly come from telling him.

"You know Carnissa", Lucius said, walking over and tilting her chin up so she would look at him, "You can tell me anything"

Nissa sighed, "If Sirius Black figured out a way surely my Mother can" Nissa said hopefully as she looked up into her Guardian's face. "Its just... I know what she did, but I don't like not knowing her. I am a part of her."

"Honestly" Lucius blew out a soft breath, "I'm surprised she hasn't. But before you get too excited over the idea, maybe you should read these..."

Nissa looked at him curiously as he handed her book after book.

"What is all this?"

"Newspaper clippings... family photo albums... Narcissa's Diary" Lucius said, flushing a bit as he said the latter. "Things you should know before you wish for something you cannot take back"

Nissa waited until Lucius had left before opening the first book. She felt a mixture of surprise and revulsion as she read about what had happened to the Longbottom's. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw photos of herself as an infant and as a young child, seeing her Mother's disdainful glances towards her. As though she were something unwanted, unloved.

"Why didn't you touch me?" Nissa whispered, lightly running her fingers over the image of her Mother's face before she could stalk out of the picture. "I am your daughter. Your flesh and blood. Why didn't you love me?"

Nissa felt the blood drain from her face, and her hands begin to shake as she read the first entry in Narcissa's diary, something she felt for certain she should not read, but now understanding why Lucius had given it to her...

_Dear Diary,_

_My beloved "sister" dropped her daughter off at my home for the weekend. The child is dirty, malnourished, and showing obvious outward signs of torture, my best guess is the Cruciatus Curse. I will never understand what causes my sister to treat her child this way"_


	5. Year Four

_**YEAR FOUR**_

**Quidditch World Cup**

"We've seats in the Top Box" Lucius announced proudly, as he lead the way. "By special invitation of the Minister of Magic himself"

"Yay" Nissa remarked, obviously not impressed

"Oh come on Nissa" Draco said elbowing her playfully in the side, "Lighten up. It'll be fun"

"Its Quidditch"

Obediently, Nissa followed Draco and Lucius to their seats, trying not to think about how high up they were. Once seated, she tried not to roll her eyes when she spotted the Golden Trio, and Merlin have mercy was that the entire Weasley brood?

"What are they doing up here?" Draco hissed, looking at his Father, "How did they afford it?"

"Quiet Draco" Nissa pleaded, handing him her omnoculars to hold for her, "Find something else to do, please"

Draco was silent for several minutes as he played with the wizard binoculars, before he let out a triumphant chuckle.

"Hey Niss, your boyfriend is here"

"What?" Nissa asked, snatching the omnoculars from him and looking for herself. Sure enough, there was Seamus sitting between two people whom she could only assume were his parents. Funny, they didn't look out of place in Muggle clothing.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said defensively.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lucius asked, peering over Draco's head at her.

"No, I do not"

"Who is he Draco?"

"I don't know" Draco said, wisely keeping his mouth shut on this subject. He knew the kinds of scenes his Father was capable of and he did not want to be forced to leave the World Cup. "Some Gryffindor Boy"

"A Gryffindor?" Lucius repeated, arching an eyebrow at Nissa, "We shall speak of this at home Little One"

"He' . " Nissa hissed through clenched teeth waiting until Lucius' attention was diverted before she jabbed Draco viciously in the side with her wand.

Several hours later, Nissa started in horror at the tent that had been erected. "You honestly don't expect me to sleep in there do you?" she asked staring at her Guardian.

"No Little One" Lucius said with a smile, "I just need you and Draco to stay here for a few hours. I have some business to discuss with some of my associates"

"You had better come back soon" Nissa pouted, "I don't like camping"

**Dark Marks & Muggles**

"Nissa! Nissa get up now!"

Nissa was shaken awake by her cousin, his voice sounded panicked.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"We've got to go now" Draco said, tugging her from where she had fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, yanking her hand out of his grip and preparing to cause a scene.

"Death Eaters" Draco said, "They are causing a riot"

"Death Eaters?" Nissa said, looking confused. "But they're gone"

"I'm telling you they are out there right now and we have to go"

"I swear Draco if this is some sort of joke, I'll - " Nissa yelped as Draco suddenly grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her away from the campsite into the woods.

"Put me down"

"Fine" Draco said, slinging her over and dropping her on her arse in the dirt.

"You git" Nissa said, rubbing her sore arse. "What are they doing here?" she wondered, "What is the point"

"They're terrorizing the Muggles" Draco said softly, "And I suspect anyone else that gets in their way"

"Why?"

"Sport"

"Where is your Father?"

"Yes Draco, where is your Dear Old Dad?"

Nissa grabbed Draco's wrist as Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared in front of them. "I bet you he's out there in a mask" Harry said, sneering at his friends.

"You shut up about my Father" Draco warned, sliding his wand from his sleeve.

"Or you'll what Malfoy?"

"Draco"

"How cute, look at that guys, Malfoy's got himself a girlfriend, typical pureblood keeping it in the family"

Nissa's eyes narrowed. She didn't need a wand to defend herself against Potter, and she didn't much trust herself with one at the moment anyway. Instead, she reared back, punching him as hard as she could in the face.

"Keep my Family's name out of your mouth you filthy half-blood" she spat, before grabbing Draco's hand and disappearing into the night.

The Tri-wizard Tournament

"I don't know why we've all got to gather out here" Pansy complained, looking around from the steps of the main entrance. "What is so bloody important?"

"I have no idea" Nissa said, "Maybe it has something to do with the big secret it seems all the adults are in on?"

"Well whatever it, they had better hurry I'm, I'm starving!" Draco announced, craning his neck to see if he was missing something he should be seeing.

After a moment, a large blue carriage soared into view. Followed quickly by a large ship that seemed to have come up from the bottom of the lake.

"They must be from the other wizarding schools" Draco said, watching with interest as the students disembarked and headed past them into the castle.

**Dance Lessons**

Nissa yawned, as she stretched her legs out paying no attention to what Professor McGonagall was talking about. The Tri-Wizard tournament had been announced, the champions had been chosen (although how Harry Potter had managed to sneak his name into the cup was still a mystery), and the first task had been completed. Now the only thing on anyone's mind was the Yule Ball, a tradition among the tournament, which to Nissa's mind was just an excuse to get dressed up. Although she was looking forward to her date. She had been seeing one of the boys from Durmstrang since a week after they arrived. He was tall, and dark haired, and she was completely smitten with him. Some of her friends, Pansy especially, had been warning her for weeks now that he was bad news, but she knew they were just jealous.

Suddenly, everyone around her stood up, and Nissa hastily followed, realizing she had not been following along at all.

"What's going on?" Nissa murmured, elbowing Draco.

"McGonagall's giving us dance lessons" he looked horrified at the idea.

"Now partner up everyone" McGonagall announced, and Draco made a beeline before Pansy, probably worried he would end up having to dancing with McGonagall, or worse, Nissa.

"Looks like we're the only ones left lass"

Nissa turned, and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as Seamus stood before her, holding out his hand. She took it, smirking slightly.

"I had to disappoint you, but I already know how to waltz" she said, "Aunt Cissa forced us to take lessons"

"Good" Seamus replied, with a matching smirk, "I won't have to worry about you stepping on my toes will I?"

Nissa laughed as the music started. Within seconds, her and Seamus were moving effortlessly around the room. She was surprised at how natural it felt to be in his arms, how normal it seemed for him to hold her this way. After several minutes, she realized that McGonagall had stopped the other pairs, instructing them instead to watch her and Seamus. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but continued moving, not missing a step.

Finally, McGonagall called for a stop, and after allowing Nissa and Seamus to sit out the rest of class, called the rest back into the center of the room.

"You're a very good dancer" Nissa said, trying to hide the surprise she felt.

"You seem surprised"

"Guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought"

"You can't hide much from me Nissa" he teased, before he blushed, suddenly looking down at his shoes.

"So.." he said, rubbing his hand over his neck in what she knew to be a nervous gesture, "Are you going? To this Ball thing?"

"I am" Nissa said, "Are you?"

"Yeah"

Nissa smiled, "I guess I'll see you there" she said, as she started to move away from him, class was almost over and she wanted to get her bag so she could get out and meet Greggory.

"Wait, Nissa... do you want to go with me?" Seamus asked, catching her hand before she could walk away.

"Oh Seamus!" Nissa said, surprise and embarrassment playing on her face, "I'm sorry, but I'm already going. With uh.. with my boyfriend. I'm sorry. Truly I am"

"Its ok Nissa" Seamus lied, "I just didn't want you to go alone..."

"That was sweet of you, but I'm all set... thanks Seamus" she said, touching his hand, "You're a good friend"

Seamus watched her as she walked out, not seeing the tear that slid down her cheek at having to deny him.

"Did you ask her?" Dean asked, seeming to materialize next to him.

"Aye"

"Is she going to go with you?"

"No"

"No... well thats a little mean. Thought you two were supposed to be friends?"

"I waited too long Dean. She's going with someone else"

**The Yule Ball**

"Oh Greggory! I love you" Nissa sighed happily, leaning her head against his shoulder as the sat together outside the castle. The Yule Ball had been wonderful... in fact her life since they had met had been wonderful. Except for that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. That she didn't want happiness with him, that she should be with someone else...

"As I love you Nissa. Tell me..." Greggory's eyes sharpened in the moonlight, but Nissa did not notice. "Vot are your plans for ze summer?"

"Boring old home as usual" Nissa said, snuggling closer into his embrace. "Why?"

"Perhaps I could visit you. You live with the Malfoy's do you not?"

"I do..." Nissa looked up at him curiously. "Why?"

"Vell, your Guardian he is a Death Eater"

"No" Nissa said, sitting up and pulling away suddenly. "He was Cursed"

"But your Mother... she is Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Yes"

"So surely you have connections... could introduce me..."

Nissa stared at him for a moment as realization dawned on her. This boy did not like her. He only wanted her because of who she was. Of who her Mother was.

"Go to hell Greggory" she hissed slapping him hard in the face. "I am not my Mother. And I am done with you"

Nissa stormed into the castle, wiping hastily at the tears that ran down her cheeks. When she spotted the one boy she had most wished to avoid, the boy she had wanted to go with all along, looking at her with concern she shook her head.

"Care to make a fool of me as well?" she asked, sniffling and hating herself for showing him any sign of being weak.

"That is the last thing on my mind" Seamus murmured, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My date" she said, shaking her head. "He's only been pretending to care about me because of who my mother is"

"Oh Nissa" Seamus said, surprising them both when he hugged her. "I'm so sorry"

"Its my own fault" she whispered into his shoulder, "I only got what I deserved"

"No.." he pulled back, his eyes searching hers, "You deserve someone who will treat you right, who will love you for who you are"

Nissa smiled up at him, "I should have gone with you" she murmured, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "But thanks, I feel better now"

**Summer time**

Nissa bounced excitedly from foot to foot in front of the huge mahogany desk.

"Please?"

"No"

"But I said PLEASE!"

Nissa scowled when her Guardian looked up at her, the annoyance plain on his face.

"You are much too young to go off chasing after some... some BOY"

"Well then can I invite him here?"

"No"

"WHY?" Nissa's voice had risen now, becoming the whine that she knew grated on his nerves.

"Carnissa. I've given you permission to have two of your friends over this summer already. Two boys. I will not have you turning this home into a house of ill-repute"

Nissa opened her mouth again, a nasty comment on the tip of her tongue before the look he gave her silenced her.

"I hate you"

"I know. Close the door on your way out, I'm busy"

Nissa slammed the door behind her, before she stormed up the stairs looking for Draco, mumbling obscenities under her breath as she went.

Seamus had sent Nissa a letter, wishing her a great summer and hoping that she enjoyed herself in whatever she did. He had wanted to ask her to come visit but couldn't muster up the courage. Instead, he sent along a small package with a short note attached.

_"My mum got these in stock the other day and I thought you may like one. The Claddagh is the symbol of love, loyalty and friendship. So I figured a sweet friend should have the first one. ~Seamus"_

Nissa had still been sulking when the package arrived. Opening it, she blushed as she read his words, her mouth dropping open when she opened the package. Quickly, she slipped the bracelet on before hiding the note in her desk drawer, the last thing she needed was for her cousin to have more ammunition against her. Grabbing a piece of parchment, she quickly scribbled a note,

_"Merlin Seamus, the bracelet is gorgeous. I'm wearing it now, and I absolutely love it, thank you. I'm hoping to salvage some of the summer, Draco has been in a sour mood since we left Hogwarts. I wish I could have dropped in on you, Ireland has to be more fun than this place._

_With Love,_

_Nissa_


	6. Year Five

**YEAR FIVE**

**Ditching**

Nissa frowned as she trudged towards her next class. She had never been a fan of Defense to begin with, but ever since Umbridge had taken over? Well now they were a downright nightmare. All you were allowed to do was copy from the board, you weren't even allowed to have your wand out for crying out loud.

Seeing a familiar face in front of her, she hurried up, tapping him on the shoulder. "Instead of suffering through another enlightening Defense lesson" she said with a sly smile on her face, "How about we do something naughty instead? Like ditch the lesson?"

Seamus turned in surprise when he felt the tap, his green eyes widening a bit when he spotted Nissa there. Glancing back at Dean, who just smirked and continued on to class, he shrugged a bit and smiled. "Sure - I've never been a fan of Defense anyway."

Nissa grinned at him, "I know just the place where we won't be caught" she said, offering him her hand. "But its one floor up so we'd better hurry"

Seamus reached out and took her hand, glancing over his shoulder as they hurried off. "And where would that be?" he asked, happy to hear it wasn't the dungeons. He was down there enough for Potions class.

"The Room of Requirement" she said, looking over at him with a smile. "I happened to find it two years ago. It can be anything you want it to be" she said as they hurried towards the span of blank wall. Glancing over at him, she smiled, "Where would you like to go?"

Seamus looked surprised. He had heard about the room but hadn't ever met anyone who knew where it was. Although he figured Harry probably knew. He looked thoughtful before running his hand over the back of his neck. "I don't really have a place in mind - surprise me?"

Nissa thought for a moment, before she took his hand and walked back and forth three times in front of the wall. When the door appeared, she took a deep breath, before pulling it open and gesturing him inside.

Seamus gazed around the room as they entered. It didn't take much to figure out where they were. He looked over at her with a small smile. "Nice room."

"Thanks" Nissa laughed softly, closing the door behind them, knowing that the door on the outside would disappear, leaving them free to hang out. "I don't know what your room looks like" she said almost apologetically. "But at least we'll be comfortable here"

"Definitely not like this." Seamus laughed. "We live in a small house so my room could fit inside this one a few times."

Nissa blushed, "The Malfoy family is very..." she shook her head, laughing, "They like their grandeur, their extravagance. I'll admit its a bit much sometimes"

She settled herself on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style before motioning for him to join her. "Tell me more about your life Seamus" she said softly, "I want to know everything there is to know about you"

Seamus laughed. "I can imagine so - I got that much from your cousin." he replied before settling down near her.

"Well. I'm from a small town about an hour away from Dublin. I live with my mum and da." he started off, feeling a bit awkward. "Mum owns a dress shop and da works at the mill."

Nissa laughed, "Draco is his own species" she said rolling her eyes, before she resting her chin on her hand, listening as he told her about his parents.

"Is it pretty there?" she asked, thinking of how she'd like to visit him sometime. "It sounds peaceful". At the mention of his Mother's dress shop, her eyes brightened, "Really?! Well then, perhaps I will have to make a trip out there this summer after all I love shopping!"

"Your friend doesn't seem to mind his species." Seamus murmured with a small smile.

"It is - very green as you can imagine Ireland to be." he continued. "Very peaceful. A lot of people would say my town is boring as nothing ever happens there but I love it."

She tilted her head as she studied him, "I think it sounds lovely" she said. "Maybe I could come and visit sometime" she said softly, "You could show me around..."

"I'd like that." he replied softly, glancing over at her. "Mum would love to meet you"

Nissa looked over at him surprised, blushing, "You told your Mother about me?" she asked. blushing when he nodded.

"And what... did you tell her about me?" Nissa asked unsure if she really wanted the answer, "That I was a bad influence on you?" she teased softly. "That it was only a matter of time before I had you ditching class and slipping away to my bedroom?"

He hummed softly. "Just...that you were a nice girl who I enjoyed spending time with you."

Nissa smiled at him, "I enjoy spending time with you too, in fact I'm glad we're back to being friends" she said, "But I'm not a nice girl.. I'm terribly evil" she teased.

"You've always been nice to me... and have I told you how pretty you are when you blush?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she pushed her hair back, "I most certainly do not blush" she said haughtily, the amusement dancing in her eyes before she shrugged. "That is because I like you" she said with a shrug, noticing when he shifted. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Sure you don't." Seamus chuckled, watching her movements although he tried to be subtle about it. "I like you too." He paused then smiled. "No, you don't."

Nissa giggled again, "Ok, I only blush when you make me do it" she clarified, "Which really gives you an unfair advantage don't you think?"

Blinking, she smiled, hearing that he liked her sending shivers along her spine. "Good.. that simplifies things" she said, before she hopped off the bed, moving over to the dresser, glad that this room replicated everything about her room at home. Reaching in, she pulled out a small photo, before she turned back to him.

"I know what they say about me" she said softly, almost sadly. "I know what they think about me" her eyes searched his, "I know what my Mother has done, and I know what my Guardian has been accused of. But I wanted..." she smiled, before handing him the photo, showing a five year old Nissa falling off Draco's toy broomstick and laughing hysterically, "I wanted you to see this, and to see me now, and to know that I am not them. And I'm glad that we are friends, and I hope" she smiled, "I hope there is more to us than that, but I guess only time will tell us that"

Seamus just smiled, something fluttering within him at her words. He watched as she moved over to the dresser and pulled something out before coming back over to him and showing him the picture.

He took it quietly and looked at it, a small smile appearing on his face as she watched her tumble off of the broomstick over and over again, never once crying. He looked up after a moment. "I know you aren't. And I feel stupid for ever thinking that you were." he murmured. "I'm happy we're friends as well...and there could possibly be more."

Nissa smiled at his words, dropping down beside him. "Don't feel stupid, its hard to get past things we except some times" she said, "At first I thought you'd be as cocky as the rest of the cubs, I'm glad I was wrong" Nissa smiled softly at him, "Even if it means endless teasing?" she joked, "Because I'm ok with that"

"House stereotypes. I wish we could all get past that." Seamus replied with a smile. "I think my friends are determined to tease me no matter what but I can just deal it back to them as I have ammo as well." he added with a laugh.

"Ah, but then life around here would get quite boring, don't you think? Everyone getting along with everyone else?" Nissa laughed, "My friends... well the ones that know anyway, are all surprisingly ok with it" she said with a shrug, "Although your friend... Dean was it? Looked like he's going to give you hell later about sneaking off with me"

"Your friends I'm more surprised about - I didn't think they'd take too kindly to me." Seamus admitted with a shrug before chuckling. "Oh, he's probably already run off and told all of the others so I'll get it when I get back."

Nissa shrugged, seemingly torn between something before she blew out a soft breath, "There are some who would be shocked I'm sure, but then I don't want or need them in my life. The ones who matter will accept you ... slowly maybe, but they will accept you because I'm different when I'm with you" Giggling, Nissa arched an eyebrow, "Do you want me to threaten them?" she teased? "Or should I" she flicked her gaze over at him, something unreadable in it, "Give you something to talk about?"

Seamus nodded slowly. "Well, that's good then." he murmured before arching an eyebrow at her. "And just what did you have in mind, lass?" he asked softly.

Nissa whimpered softly, the accent in his voice making her go weak, but she kept a small smirk in place. "A lot of possibilities come to mind" she said softly. "All of them innocent... for the most part"

Seamus caught the soft whimper, his eyebrows raising a bit. His smirk then matched hers. "Well, I'm all ears." he murmured before smirking wider. "...lass."

Nissa's eyes narrowed slightly, "You did that on purpose" she challenged, "Another check in your column of unfair advantages" Standing up, she gestured to the bed, "Lay down" she invited with a small smile. "And don't worry, I won't tie you up or anything"

Seamus just grinned slightly before eyeing her. A moment later, he lay back on the bed, curious to see what she had planned.

Nissa dropped down on the bed beside him, laying sideways with her head on his chest, and her arm around his waist. "Now you can tell your friends you cuddled with the Crazy Slytherin in her bed" she joked, tilting her head to look up at him, "Would your mum accept me if she knew who I was?" she blushed a bit, "Who my mum is?"

Seamus chuckled softly as she joined him, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close enough that he could smell the scent of her shampoo. "Actually I think Pansy is the crazy Slytherin. You're the scary one. But I'll set them straight." he teased lightly before falling silent in thought. A moment later, he spoke up. "My mum isn't like most other wizarding mums, she doesn't believe in that whole 'sins of the father' nonsense" he admitted softly. "She wouldn't care as long as I was happy."

Nissa closed her eyes as his arm slipped around her, how many nights had she dreamed of being with him, just like this? Giggling, she looked up at him, "The scary one?" she said, "I'm impressed.." Softly, she exhaled, "That's good to know" she said, "As I plan on doing my best to make you happy" she murmured.

Seamus smiled, hugging her slightly. "Good."

When he hugged her, she scooted up, "The best course of action then, I think, is to just be happy" she said softly, leaning down and kissing him softly.

After a few seconds, Seamus slowly pulled away, despite not wanting to. He smiled softly at her and reached up, trailing his fingertips along her lips, tracing them. "Just like I imagined, lass." he murmured.

Nissa smiled, pressing a light kiss to his fingertips as he traced her lips, "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's been imagining that" she whispered, laying her head back against his chest.

Seamus chuckled softly and held her close to him, his fingers stroking her hair lightly. "I've been imagining that since the first time I laid eyes on you in the Great Hall."

Nissa's eyes widened before she playfully smacked his arm, "And you waited until now to let me make the first move?" she accused with a laugh, "All these years and I had no idea!"

Seamus laughed a bit when she smacked him, playfully rubbing his arm. "Well I had to get past that whole 'She's a Slytherin who would never look at me' ordeal first! Usually when you snakes looked at us, it was more of a 'oh, godric - there's a snake staring at me what did I do wrong' reaction." Seamus argued playfully.

"Oh I'm sure you lot have done plenty to earn that kind of look over the years" Nissa pointed out laughing, before she snuggled down against him again, "A girl could get used to this you know" she murmured.

Seamus tilted her head up so she would look at him again, "I could too..." he murmured.

Nissa fell silent for several minutes, just enjoying being with him. "I'm glad we ditched" she said, finally, "I feel like we've definitely gotten closer, even though I've known you since First Year" she giggled.

Seamus flashed a smile at her. "We have - I enjoyed spending time with you." he murmured

"I did too.. away from everyone else" she said, "Not that I'd mind if they knew"

Seamus looked surprised. "You really wouldn't mind if they knew?"

A look of hurt flashed in her eyes, but was easily hidden. "Why would I?" she asked, her eyes searching his. "I'm not ashamed at what I feel for you Seamus"

Seamus instantly regretted questioning her when he saw the hurt look. "I didn't mean it that way - I guess it's still new to me after all of these years..."

Nissa shrugged, "I grew up" she said, "I found out what was important and its this" she said gesturing between them. "Its not them, or what they think. If" she blew out a breath, "If there really is a war coming, and now there seems to be no denying it, its these connections that will make a difference"

She sighed softly, "But if you don't want anyone to know, I'll understand, and I'll respect that"

Seamus shook his head. "I never said that - Nissa, I'd announce it in the Great Hall if I could. I just don't want anything to get to you...I don't want you to be teased or ridiculed by your house."

Nissa pulled him down, kissing him softly. "Those that matter don't mind, and those that mind? They don't matter"

Seamus wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he returned the kiss. "Good."

Nissa felt her pulse pick up as he held her close, returning her kiss. "So feel free to announce it at dinner tonight if you'd like" she said smiling.

"I'll stand up on the Gryffindor table and declare my feelings for you."

Nissa laughed, "Sure you will" she said, her eyes dancing with amusement. "And then I'll hop up on the Slytherin one and declare mine for you"

Seamus grinned. "Is that a challenge I hear, lass?"

"Bring it" Nissa said on a half whimper, her eyes flashing as she looked into his.

**An Eventful Supper**

Seamus fidgeted nervously with his glass of pumpkin juice, ignoring the stares (or in some cases, smirks) of his fellow housemates. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, searching it out until he found her, wondering if he really should go through with his threat from earlier.

He swallowed hard, ignoring the snickering coming from Dean and slowly put down his glass before standing up. Ginny Weasley shot him a curious look as he smoothed his hands over his pants and promptly stepped up into his seat, using it to boost him up onto the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Finnigan?" Katie Bell hissed from her spot nearby. Seamus ignored her and cleared his throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he called out, turning red as everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at him. He swallowed hard and looked towards the Slytherin table. "I have an announcement to make! I, Seamus Finnigan, have feelings for Miss Carnissa Lestrange! And I'm not afraid to let it be publicly known that I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend! That is...if she doesn't kill me first."

With that, he slipped off the table and sat back in his seat, bright red as the Gryffindors (and other houses) stared at him in stunned disbelief.

Nissa was in the middle of heckling Draco and Pansy over a mysterious dark spot on Pansy's neck, when she heard a familiar voice calling out for attention. "Bloody hell" she murmured, "Was he serious?!"

Nissa turned with the rest of her house to give him her full attention (and ignoring snickers and whispers from some of the others), her spoon falling from her hand and clattering on the table, splattering Pansy with pudding as it landed. Once Seamus finished speaking and had sat down, Nissa blew out a sigh, she stood up, looking over at Draco who was seated near her, "Help me up would you?" she asked, laughing as he boosted her up onto the table.

"Um..." she waited until every eye was on her, "in response to that" she aimed a glare at some of her housemates, Pansy in particular who was giggling loudly, before finding Seamus at the Gryffindor table, "I have one thing to say. I, Carnissa Lestrange, have feelings for Mr Seamus Finnigan!" she said, holding her chin up high, "And am not afraid to let it be publicly known that I plan on saying yes to his question, but only if he comes and helps me down off this bloody table!"

Seamus blinked in surprise when he heard Nissa's voice and turned with the rest of his table, blushing lightly as she called back out to him. He was a bit stunned by her response and just sat there for a moment until Dean nudged him.

"Man, go get her off the table already." he whispered.

Seamus nodded and stood up, making his way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares and snickers. He shot Pansy a grateful look when she scooted over a bit to let him reach up and take Nissa's hand.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

Nissa took his hand, hopping down off the table, "Yes" she said, smiling as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. "Definitely yes"

Seamus laughed and caught her, spinning her around before leaning up to give her a kiss. "Good...I was hoping that you wouldn't turn me down in front of everyone." he teased softly.

Nissa laughed when he spun her, before she returned his kiss, only to giggle a moment later, "After all we've been through... Like I could turn you down period" she teased back.

Seamus grinned again before setting her down lightly. "Okay, sit down and enjoy the teasing you're about to get. Meet me afterwards?" He let her go and smiled before hurrying back to the Gryffindor table.

**Confrontations**

Nissa walked from the Great Hall (after blowing a kiss and waving at Seamus), her smile still in place. Her housemates hadn't been too hard on her, not even Pansy but that might have had something to do with her threat, the guy she'd liked forever had publicly asked her out, and how romantic was that?

Wrapping her arms around herself, she stopped and closed her eyes, smiling as she took a deep breath, enjoying the night air.

"What Did You Do To Him?"

Nissa turned, opening her eyes as she regarded Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Seamus. What did you do? Place him under the Imperius Curse? Slip a love potion into his drink?"

Nissa laughed, "I'm flattered you have such faith in me Potter, but it was none of the above. He genuinely likes me, and I him. Can't you just be happy for him?"

"You're up to something"

"You're so sure about that aren't you?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip as she looked at him. "Why is it so hard to believe that we have things in common? That we feel something for each other?"

"Drop the act" Harry spat, "I know who you are and what you are. Your Mother wasn't capable of love, and neither are you"

Nissa felt her temper flare up, but she bit down on it. She was not that person anymore.

"I am not my Mother" she said evenly. Before she tilted her head. "What is your deal with the girl Weasley?" she asked him suddenly.

"Leave Ginny out of this"

"So you're allowed to question my motives behind dating someone, but I can't question yours?"

"You're a Slytherin. Your whole family is a bunch of bleeding Death Eaters for crying out loud"

"And I'm not" Nissa yanked up her sleeve, showed him her unmarked arm. Not that those things couldn't be hidden, but she doubted he knew that.

"Do you love her?" Nissa pressed, "Would you fight for her?"

"Yes" Harry said.

"Well I could easily love your friend. And I can tell you, right now Potter, that I would fight for him. Is that not enough?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, he could sense no sign of deception from her. He could find no reason for her to act the way she was, to agree to date his housemate, a half-blood like him, in front of the entire school. There was nothing for her to gain, but everything, he assumed, for her to lose if she was found out by her family.

"You'd fight for him?" Harry asked, knowing he'd die for Ginny. Knowing he one day may have to.

"I would" Nissa said, "I'd Curse my own Mother if it meant keeping him safe"

"It may come to that" Harry said quietly.

"I know"

"Your family won't be happy"

"I don't care"

Harry stared at her, this was not the way he had expected this conversation to go.

"You'll be turned out"

"I'll manage"

"You really do" Harry swallowed, "Care for him don't you?"

Nissa smiled, "I do. Very much so"

"Ok" Harry said after a moment. "I believe you. Don't make me regret that Lestrange"

Nissa laughed, "I won't Potter"

He held out a hand, "Truce?"

"Truce" she said taking it and giving it one shake. "See you around Harry"

"Yeah... have a nice night. Carnissa..."

**Realizations**

"Miss Lestrange"

Professor Umbridge's voice was enough to set Carnissa's teeth on edge.

"Yes Professor?" she asked as sweetly as she could manage. The pinkness of the room was grating on her nerves, as was the constant meowing from the kittens that adorned her walls.

"This is not the first time I've had to discipline you"

"No Professor"

"I am however willing to make an... exception this time"

Nissa looked up suddenly, this was certainly not something she had in mind. "An exception Professor?"

"I know is up to something illegal" Professor Umbridge said softly, "I want to know what it is"

Nissa's heart feel, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Professor, I am not friends with" her lip curled "Harry Potter"

"No, but you happen to be very close to one of his ... associates are you not Miss Lestrange?" Professor Umbridge asked, looking at her from across the table.

""You know that I am" Nissa said, "However, Seamus and I do not discuss Harry Potter, nor what he may be up to as I simply don't care. And" she leaned closer, "even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

"Now Miss Lestrange" Professor Umbridge sat up straighter at her desk, "Lying to me to protect a filthy half-blood, who really has no place studying magic, is not going to help you"

After a moments shock 'He's a Half-Blood?! Nissa felt her temper rise. "What is the difference between a 'filthy half-blood' as you describe them and a fat old gargoyle such as yourself?"

Nissa rose the same time Professor Umbridge did, her face a mask of calm indifference.

"Perhaps I shall send an owl to your Guardian" Professor Umbridge threatened. "I'm sure he will know how best to deal with you"

"Well then perhaps" Nissa smiled coldly, "I should give you something to owl him about".

Without a thought to the consequences (or a backwards glance), Nissa flicked her wand, transforming the hundred or so cats on the wall into dogs. With a little smirk, and a great deal of satisfaction, she slammed the door behind her, enjoying the irate sounds of the dogs barking.

**Questions**

Nissa hurried to the Great Hall, hoping to catch Seamus before he finished eating. When she spotted him, she paused long enough to grab a sandwich and a drink before moving to the Gryffindor table.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked him softly, glancing up and down the table, "In private?"

Seamus looked up at her, before he smiled, "Sure Nissa" he said, rising up from the table and taking her hand, "Where would you like to go?"

"Away from people" she murmured, moving to a supply closet and opening it, gesturing him inside before she shut the door.

"What's wrong lass?" Seamus asked her, reaching out to brush his fingertips lightly down her cheek.

"You're a half-blood?" she asked, wincing when he dropped his hand from her face.

"I am" he said softly. "Who told you?"

"Umbridge" she said, "According to her, you're not worthy to study magic"

"I see" Seamus said blowing out a breath, "And you agree?"

"What? No" Nissa said with a laugh, "Seamus you git, I don't care if you're a half-blood, a muggle, or a bloody squib. I fell in love with you for you"

Seamus stared at her, "You... you what?"

Nissa smiled, "I love you Seamus" she said softly.

"I love you too Nissa"

**Grounded**

Nissa sat at her desk, composing a long letter to Seamus when her Guardian burst through the door. One look at his face told Nissa everything she needed to know. Umbridge had made good on her threat.

"Do you mind explaining to me why I received a Howler some months ago about you soiling yourself and your family name by carrying on with a filthy half-blood?"

Nissa took a deep breath, it would not do well to lose her temper. "If you received this Howler months ago, why did you wait until now to bring it up?"

"Would you rather I have gone straight to the castle and hauled you out by your hair?"

"I wouldn't have gone"

"You damn well would have gone. Carnissa" Lucius blew out a breath, a sure sign he was trying to reign in his own temper. "What are you doing?"

"Right now? I'm writing a letter" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"You know damn well that isn't what I meant" Lucius hissed at her. "What are you doing carrying on with that... that boy?"

"He has a name Lucius" Nissa said, "Its Seamus. And he happens to be my boyfriend. Oh, and for the record, I don't care that he's a half-blood. I'm in love with him"

Nissa looked up, when her Guardian remained silent, unsure whether she should be amused or worried over the color his face was steadily turning.

"You will not see him anymore"

Nissa arched an eyebrow, "You can't stop me"

"I bloody well can Carnissa. You will go to school and you will end this... this fling, or you will not go back to the castle at all!"

Nissa set down her quill, turning in her chair and rising slowly. "I will not" she said simply. "It is not a fling, it is a relationship. And I will not end it because you want make demands like a spoiled child. And" now she took a step towards him, her eyes narrowing, "you will not keep me from returning to school, or I will send an owl to Dumbeldore, and he will come at fetch me I'm sure"

Lucius' mouth fell open at the way she spoke to him. He would have expected this sort of behavior from his son, but not from her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, "Why are you turning your back on your beliefs?"

"I told you Lucius, I am in love with him. And they aren't my beliefs, they are yours"

"You are not in love with him" Lucius said, more to himself than her, "This is merely a phase you are going through. One I would suggest you keep well hidden from your Mother and your Aunt before you find yourself galleon-less on the streets"

Nissa shook her head, "I will not speak of him to them Lucius, you needn't worry. But you'll see. He is more than a phase"


	7. Year Six

**Late Night Visitors**

Silently, Nissa slipped through the darkened Manor House. Having Pansy stay with her for the last week had been more fun than she had expected. It was like having a sister around, instead of just being her and Draco.

Speaking of her cousin, he had been different the last few days. Brooding, quiet... scared even. He had been carefully avoiding the girls whenever possible, and she was damn sure going to put an end to that tonight. She would track him down if it took her all night, and she would make him talk to her once and for all.

Nissa paused on the stairs as she heard the voices coming from Lucius' study. 'So' she mused "Severus Snape was in the house". She crept closer to the door, wondering if they were discussing Amanda. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, there would be hell to pay if she was caught, but if it were something about her best friend... she should know.

"The Dark Lord is most displeased with you Lucius"

Nissa froze. That voice certainly didn't belong to Professor Snape.

"It was regrettable, but unavoidable once Sirius Black became involved"

"Be that as it may, you have still failed. You know The Dark Lord does not forgive his followers failures"

"I assure you Rowle, I have already received my punishment. Moreso than you could guess"

"We'll see"

Nissa turned, carefully creeping back down the hallway. What were Death Eaters doing in her home? What was Lucius playing at having them over while she and the others were home on Holiday?

Nissa slowly started back up the grand staircase as quietly as possible. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. Certainly not an unknown amount of Death Eaters.

Suddenly from behind the closed doors she heard a terrible scream. It was a scream of pain, of someone being hurt, and it sounded like Draco. Nissa stopped, her blood turning to ice when she heard the scream again. Turning, Nissa drew her wand and rushed down the stairs. Without thinking, she threw open the doors to Lucius' study, and the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Draco was laying on the floor, curled in on himself clutching his arm. Nissa rushed to stand over him, her wand pointed directly at the figure standing closest to him. A tall man in a dark, hooded robe; a man with a bone white wand pointed at her. "No Nissa don't!" she heard Lucius cry out behind her. "Get away from him" Nissa demanded sounding braver than she felt at the moment. "I'm warning you. I will curse you".

"LeStrange" the voice that came from the hooded man was low, almost a hiss. "We meet at last." The man pushed back his hood, and she found herself face to face with the Dark Lord himself. "I've been wanting a look at you for so long now" he continued, tilting his head to study her. "So like your mother, you are. It's no wonder they've kept you hidden from me"

Nissa swallowed hard. "What did you do to him?" she whispered not risking to take her eyes off of his. "Draco?" the Dark Lord asked finally looking down at Draco who was now sitting, his left arm still clutched to his body. "Draco has finally reached the age of acceptance, and has received his gift. Tell me my dear, are you ready for yours?" Nissa took an involuntary step back. "You marked him didn't you?" she whispered, her voice sounding incredulous. Draco had never made it a secret that he was expected to join his father among the ranks of the Death Eaters, as she would one day be as well, but Nissa had no idea it would be so soon. Lord Voldemort smiled at her, a sight that she would remember until the day she died, and he held out a hand to her. "Give me your hand Carnissa LeStrange, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

Nissa swallowed, but she no longer was afraid. "No"

"No?" Voldemort hissed, raising his wand before looking from her to Lucius, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I beg your forgiveness My Lord" Carnissa said quickly, dropping down on one knee before him. "I beg you to allow me to remain unmarked for now". She risked a glance up at him, and saw that he was studying her, unsure of her. "You cannot hide the mark" she said, allowing a small smile to appear on her face, knowing she would look, to him, as her Mother had when she had joined. "I would be of more use to you if my friends continued to trust me. I would be more valuable to you unmarked than by bearing the mark of my loyalty to you"

A terrible silence hung in the room, and Carnissa was afraid, try as she might to block her thoughts, that Voldemort know she was attempting to deceive him. After a moment, a pale hand was lowered down to her. "Rise my child" Voldemort said softly, and Nissa suppressed a shudder as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to draw her once more to her feet.

"You will serve me well" he said, smiling coldly at her.

"Always, My Lord"

**The Room of Requirement**

Nissa giggled as she and Seamus lay in her bed, once again replicated in the room of requirement. It was the first Saturday since the new term had begun, and they had been cuddled together since early that morning.

"So did he keep you on lockdown all summer again?" Seamus asked playfully.

"He did, mostly. He relented the last two weeks and allowed Pansy to come and stay, but I think that had more to do with Draco asking then me. Those two are together now"

"Ahhh... the Gryffindors were wondering about that" Seamus said, absently running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah.. they make each other happy, which is nice to see" she said, biting her lip as she bit down on the guilt she was feeling over not telling him what else had happened. But she couldn't exactly tell him that she had come face to face with Lord Voldemort, in her own home nonetheless.

Seamus looked down at her, his eyes carefully searching hers. "What's on your mind lass?" he asked softly. "You know.. whatever it is, you can trust me with it right?"

Nissa blew out a breath, "Its personal stuff" she said, "With my mum getting out of Azkaban, and the Dark Lord returned to power... Its not safe for me at the Manor anymore" she said, "So I've been spending a lot of time looking for a flat to rent that can be made unplottable"

Seamus leaned down, brushing his lips over her forehead, "Before you spend your savings on a flat, why don't you let me talk to my parents?" he asked her softly, "They have a guest room, and they know how I feel about you"

Nissa looked up at him, tears springing to her eyes, "I couldn't ask that of you Seamus, of them. I'm putting you in danger just by being with you. I can't do that to your family"

"And you think I'm just going to let you go?" he asked her softly, "That I'm going to sit back while you disappear? Not going to happen" he said with a smile, "I'll owl them this evening, and let you know what they say"

"Thank you" Nissa murmured, turning and pressing her face against his neck. "I'd be lost without you"

**Poor Draco**  
Nissa raced back down the now mostly deserted streets of Hogsmeade, her eyes scanning for any sign of her cousin. She had seen what had happened to Katie. She had seen the way she was flung around before she levitated, and she had heard the scream. It wasn't human. And before she had been able to get away, she had overheard Potter declaring that Draco had done it. The worst part of it all? She was scared he was right.

Spotting Draco coming towards her, she stopped to wait for him. "Was it you?" she demanded, looking around. "Did you give Katie that cursed necklace?"

Draco's eyes widened as he quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. "Dammit Niss, I don't want to talk about Katie Bell"

"Well, we're damn well going to talk about her" Nissa said, reaching out when Draco went to storm past her, grabbing him by the ear and twisting it.

"Ow Nissa!" Draco complained as she dragged him into an alleyway.

"What did you do Draco?" Nissa demanded. "Are you stupid?!"

"It wasn't supposed to be Katie" Draco said, tears springing to his eyes. "She wasn't supposed to touch it, she was supposed to give it to someone else"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you Nissa" Draco said, gripping her hands as he pleaded with her. "Please. Don't Ask. I was given a task, as punishment for what happened at the Ministry last year. But..." Draco wiped at his eyes. He never cried. Never. "The Dark Lord expects me to fail I think" he said, "He means to kill us all"

Nissa held tight to Draco as he cried, "We'll figure this out" she whispered, "We'll find a way. I promise"

**A Cold Yule**  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seamus murmured, looking over at Nissa with wide eyes, "Isn't this just... asking for trouble?"

"That is why I brought them along" Nissa said, gesturing her head towards where the Auror Tonks stood beside her old Defense teacher, Professor Lupin. "Harry put me in touch with them. I have to get some things from here, and I don't want you far from me"

Seamus swallowed hard as Nissa opened the door, letting Tonks enter before she did, her hand clasped firmly in his while Lupin entered behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked, unused to seeing people in his home without his invitation, his eyes widening when he spotted Nissa.

"Carnissa? What are you doing?"

"I've come to say good-bye Lucius" she said, "And to get some things from my room. I've brought them" she nodded towards the adults, "To ensure you didn't do anything rash, and that I didn't do anything I'd regret".

"You brought that boy into my home?" he hissed.

"I brought my boyfriend home" she said, "And by you being unable to accept that, further proves that I am not safe here"

Lucius stared at her. "You would treat me this way?" he asked her softly, his voice betraying the hurt his eyes kept hidden, "After all I've done for you?"

"You've given me no choice Lucius. I'm sorry"

Nissa turned, preparing to head up to her room when Lucius' voice stopped her. "May I have a word with … with your boyfriend?" he asked.

Nissa looked over at Seamus, "Its up to you" she whispered, a smile curving her lips when he shrugged. "If you wish" she said, "But Tonks will stay with you"

Lucius nodded, waiting until Nissa and Lupin had disappeared up the stairs before he turned his gaze on the boy before him.

"I'm sorry. I cannot accept this. I cannot accept you with her. Old prejudices, and I'm sorry. But" he held up a hand to stop whatever comment Seamus had been about to make, "If you insist on taking her from me, than I insist you take care of her"

Seamus nodded, turning his head and smiling when Nissa reappeared. "I will" he said softly, his gaze meeting the older man's, "I love her too"

**Meeting the Family**  
"What is the matter Niss?" Seamus eyes twinkled as he looked down at her, "You look nervous"  
"I'm fine" Nissa said, swallowing hard.  
"Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting my parents?" he teased, leaning over to press a kiss against her temple. "They'll love you"  
"If you say so" Nissa said, taking a deep breath as he pushed open the door to his family home, gesturing her inside ahead of him.  
Nissa stopped as the smell of a fresh baked pie reached her, and she inhaled deeply, not noticing the woman that had come into the kitchen and now leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi mum" Seamus said happily, startling Nissa as he moved past her to hug the woman, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"Hello darling" the woman replied warmly before her gaze move to Nissa, measuring her.

"Hello " Nissa said immediately, a smile on her face. "Thank you for allowing me into your home"

smiled as she crossed the room, surprising Nissa when she pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family dear" she said softly, before releasing the girl and calling for her husband to join them.

Nissa shifted a bit as the man entered, she could see where Seamus got a lot of his looks from. "Hello" she said, almost shyly.

"Merlin boy" His dad said, slapping his son playfully on the shoulder, "You didn't tell us how pretty she was" he said, before he crossed the room, and hugged Nissa tightly as well. "You will be safe here" he murmured softly.

"I hope so" Nissa replied, desperately wishing she hadn't brought something evil down upon these people.

**Dumbledore's What?**  
Nissa stared at Seamus, "Dumbledore's Army?" she repeated, her eyes searching his for any sign that he was teasing her. "What on Earth is that?"

"Well.. it started last year as I way for us to learn proper Defense, since that old toad certainly wasn't going to teach us anything, but now Harry's asked us to patrol the castle"

"What for?"

"I don't know" Seamus admitted, "He says Dumbledore is leaving on an important mission tonight, and that he, I mean to say Harry, has a bad feeling something is going to happen here"

Nissa shook her head, "I don't like the idea of you being involved in this?" she admitted. "I don't like not knowing that you're safe"

Seamus shot her a quick grin, "I'll be fine lass" he said, pulling her flush against him before he kissed her softly. "I have you to come back to"  
"You had better" Nissa said softly, hugging him tightly as Harry's bad feeling descended into her as well.

**Astronomy Tower**

"Nissa!" Pansy said, running into the common room at full speed, "There Death Eaters in the Castle!"  
"Death Eaters?" Nissa said, "But that is impossible. Death Eaters can't get into Hogwarts"  
"Well they are here" her friend said, her eyes wide with fear.

Nissa didn't wait to see if Pansy was playing some kind of sick joke on her or not. She grabbed her wand, and rushed from the dungeons just in time to see her Mother dancing along the tables of the Great Hall, breaking everything in sight, and Draco being rushed out of the Castle by Professor Snape.

"Draco!" Nissa called out, starting to rush towards him.  
"Run Nissa!" Draco cried, "Get away from here"

Nissa nodded, trusting her cousin, and she turned now heading towards the front door, her cousin at her side, her Mother behind her.

"What happened Draco?"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"Tell Me"

They broke free of the castle, and started down the steps when the Dark Mark cast over the castle stopped Nissa in her tracks.

"Who?" Nissa asked, fear tightening her belly.  
"Come daughter" Bellatrix crooned, reaching out for her.  
"No" Nissa took a step backwards. "WHO WAS IT?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore" she said, "Now come, the others will be here soon"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Professor Dumbledore? How was that possible? "No" Nissa said, shaking her head as her Mother took a step closer to her. "No" Turning on her heel, Nissa raced back into the castle. There had to be a mistake. Dumbledore couldn't be dead. And where was Seamus? Wasn't he and the other members of the old Dumbledore's Army supposed to be patrolling the corridors? Was he hurt?

Nissa didn't stop running until she found him, throwing herself into his arms as the tears flowed freely down her face. "He's dead" she cried, burying her face into his chest, "Professor Dumbledore is dead!"

**Everything Changes**  
Nissa knocked on the door to Seamus' bedroom. It was well past midnight and everyone else was fast asleep. But the nightmares surrounding what could have happened on the night Dumbeldore was killed still plagued her. She was thankful that she had been taken in by his family, she couldn't imagine what her life what be like if she were still locked away inside Malfoy Manor. She shivered as she thought of Draco, and the horrors he must be facing. She hated herself for leaving him alone, when she promised him she wouldn't. But there was too much at risk.

"What's wrong Nissa?" Seamus asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door.

"I couldn't sleep" she admitted softly, "I kept having those dreams again. I'm sorry for waking you"

Seamus smiled, as he rubbed her arm before taking her hand and pulling her towards his bed. "Lay with me awhile" he whispered comfortingly, climbing into his bed and tugging her down until she joined him. Nissa rested her head against his chest so that she could hear the steady and comforting beat of his heart while his arms came around her. Protecting her.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" she murmured.

"I'm afraid so" Seamus was quiet for a moment, "You're in danger now too" he said softly. "Pure-blood or not, you've turned your back on them. Snubbed your nose at them again and again. You've put yourself in danger because of me. And because I loved you, I was selfish enough to allow it".

Nissa pulled her head back just far enough that she could see him, the moonlight streaming through the window just enough to allow her to see him.

"I always was in danger" Nissa said, "I would have been expected to join this summer, I just barely escaped last summer. I don't care if I've lost the life I used to know, this is the life I want. You're what I want"

"I'll protect you Nissa, whatever it takes"

"I know you will" she said softly, kissing his cheek before resting her head back on his chest. After a moment, his breathing became regular and she knew he had fallen asleep again. "I'll protect you too" she murmured, "Whatever it takes"


	8. Year Seven

**Promises**

"I can't believe our last year at Hogwarts starts tomorrow" Nissa said, turning her head to look at Seamus.

"Me either" he agreed, "Its going to be a hard adjustment"

"With Snape being Headmaster now? That's a guarantee" Nissa said, "Although I stand by what I said before, it may not be safe for you there now"

Seamus sighed softly, "I won't let you go alone Niss" he said softly, "We've been through this. You're stuck with me. And besides" he blushed a bit, "It wasn't so much the new Headmaster I was referring to, its not being able to share my bed with you anymore"

Nissa's eyes widened a bit as a smile bloomed on her face. "We have become rather spoiled in that area haven't we?" she murmured, sliding her hand out from under the pillow to lay it across his chest. "I'm sure we'll find a way" she said, "We've managed pretty well so far"

The pair lay silent for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Everything had changed since Professor Dumbledore had been killed. And to make his murderer the new Headmaster? It was unfathomable. But what may have been worse that that was all the new policies and changes coming from the Ministry. It was becoming more and more dangerous every day for those that were not of pure-blood decent. Several times, Nissa had tried to convince Seamus and his family to go into hiding, but they refused. His parents charm over their home had kept them hidden, and they felt they were safe enough. She was more worried for Seamus, as selfish as it sounded, because at Hogwarts, there would be no protection for him when he wasn't with her, and she knew he'd hate for her to stand up for him.

"Nissa?"

Seamus' voice broke into her thoughts, and when she turned, she frowned a bit to see him sitting up. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him move at all.

"Yeah?"  
"I love you"

Nissa smiled, "I love you too Seamus" she said, sitting up herself, and curling her legs beneath her, "But you look like you're about to pass out... what's wrong?"

"Just something I have on my mind... its been keeping me up at night"  
"Oh?"  
"Something about you and me and where our relationship is going to go from here..."

A ball of ice formed in Nissa's stomach. Had she done something wrong? She had helped around the house, had volunteered in his mother's shop, had made sure to give Seamus personal space frequently so he wouldn't feel smothered by her. She thought things had been going well, that they were stronger than ever, but what if she were wrong? Perhaps he had finally realized what she had been dreading, that as much danger as he was in, he would be in more so long as he was attached to her.

"Whatever it is Seamus, just say it" Nissa said softly hoping he couldn't hear the frantic pounding of her heart.

Instead of speaking, Seamus moved off the bed, rummaging in his nightstand drawer for a moment before he looked at her.

"Come here please"

Nissa swallowed hard, but slid off the bed, moving to stand before him.

"You're starting to scare me Seamus" she murmured, her eyes searching his, "Please, just say whatever you have to say"

Seamus smiled at her, taking her left hand in his and gently stroking his thumb over her palm. "I gave you one of these once, as a symbol of my friendship" he began softly, "And now I'd like to give you another as a symbol of my love for you, and my loyalty to you"

As Nissa watched, her eyes widening, Seamus dropped to one knee before her, offering her a Claddagh ring, its heart magically charmed to be half emerald and half ruby.

"Carnissa Lestrange... will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to Nissa's eyes as she nodded, feeling the ring slip onto her finger. "Of course I'll marry you Seamus Finnigan" she whispered as soon as she could find her voice.

Where is Harry Potter?

Nissa leaned against Seamus as the Hogwarts Express sped down the tracks taking them farther away from London with every passing minute. She hadn't been surprised when Pansy had joined them in their compartment, she was after all Nissa's best friend, but she had been surprised when Draco joined them. Even his feelings for Pansy shouldn't have been enough to make him endure sitting with her and Seamus. She knew his prejudices all too well. When he smiled at her and said hello to Seamus before lounging on the seat with his head in Pansy's lap, Nissa had practically swallowed her own tongue from the shock.

Worrying her engagement ring around her finger, Nissa bit her lip as she considered all the horrible images that could be waiting for them. Had Snape completely re-designed the castle now that he was in charge? Would there be Ministry officials waiting to question them the moment they stepped foot off the train?

"You're going to have wrinkles before your twenty if you keep frowning like that" Pansy said, absently stroking Draco's hair.

"I just... I'm scared" she admitted, "Of what Hogwarts is going to be like now"

"I don't think you have much to worry about, Headmaster Snape was always fond of you" Draco said, barely sparing her a glance.

"Draco..." Nissa began only to shake her head. "If you're still so mad at me, why are you here?"

"I'm not mad at you Nissa" Draco said softly, "You've made your choices as I've made mine. I'm merely pointing out the fact that you could probably convince the Headmaster to turn a blind eye to certain... facts" he said, not caring if he hurt the Gryffindor boys feelings or not.

"You're going to have to get used to certain facts yourself" Nissa finally snapped, "As Seamus as I are engaged"

It should have been comical, the way Draco's eyes popped open and he was flung to the floor as the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop. In fact, it would have been comical if not for the fact that the door burst open a moment later, and three men, dressed as only Death Eaters would dress, stormed in.

Nissa's hand tightened on Seamus' even as her other curled around her wand. As they were not yet dressed in their school robes, the men had no way of knowing that Seamus was a Gryffindor, or much less a half-blood, but she wasn't going to take that chance.

"We are looking for Harry Potter" one of the men said at last, in a voice Nissa didn't recognize. Her anger caused her to stand up, tilting her head back so that her dark hair cascaded down her back.

"Well he's not bloody likely to be in a Slytherin compartment now is he?" she replied haughtily causing the man to look at her, perhaps just for a fraction too long.

The man's gaze drifted over to Draco before settling back on Nissa, seemingly putting the two of them together, "I beg your pardon Miss Lestrange" he said, nodding his head at her, before repeating the process with Draco, "Mister Malfoy"

The men soon exited the compartment, but not before they shot another long look at Nissa, no doubt remembering how she had deserted them.

**Dumbledore's Army**

Nissa felt uncomfortable. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, and it wasn't a feeling she particularly enjoyed. Standing in a room surrounded by Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and even one or two Hufflepuffs was not a place she ever saw herself being.

"Right then..." a petite girl with fiery red hair - a Weasley if Nissa remembered correctly began, "We don't know what it is Harry's set out to do, he couldn't tell us as Professor Dumbleore made him promise, but we can still help him. We can send out broadcasts over our special network to let him, and Ron and Hermione, know that their families are ok. And we can do whatever we can to give Headmaster Snape and the Carrows grief".  
Nissa stared at the girl, "And what do you propose we do?" she asked, her words sharper than she had intended.

"We survive" Neville Longbottom croaked out from somewhere to her left.  
"We fight" A Ravenclaw girl cried out from across the room.

"We do whatever we have to do" Ginny said with a tight smile, "To ensure they don't win"

**Detention**

"What on Earth happened to you?" Nissa asked softly, as she used a cloth dipped in warm water to clean the blood from Seamus' face.

"I had detention" he murmured, wincing as she caught a particularly sensitive spot.

"Detention?" Nissa repeated, "Seamus you look like you've been on the losing end of a duel"

Seamus shrugged, "The Carrows have their own form of punishment which you would never have cause to encounter" At her blank look he continued, "You're a pure blood Nissa. When you get detention, you get set lines, when someone like me gets detention?" he attempted a smile, but managed a grimace instead, "We're used to teach the other students how to properly cast a curse"

Nissa looked at him, and she gasped as she realized not only the meaning of his words, but the full state of him. There was only one curse that would cause a person to look as he did. She should know.

"They used the Cruciatus Curse on you?" the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. It was ironic really, that the boy she loved had been tortured by the one curse that was her mother's specialty.

"This cannot be allowed" she said, dropping the cloth into the water before using her wand to do what little healing magic she could.

"Who is there to stop it? The world's not what it used to be Nissa"

"We've got to do something" she said softly. "Anything"

"There is nothing left to do I'm afraid" Seamus murmured, "Except go into hiding when we go home for Yule"

Nissa nodded, interlocking their fingers. "Wherever you go, I'll go" she whispered. "Always"

**Room of Requirement - Headquarters**

Two days later, Nissa found herself once again in the room of requirement with Seamus, only this time they were joined with the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

"This" Ginny said, holding up what appeared to be a Muggle laptop, "Has been charmed by Hermione to work within Hogwarts, more specifically, it will only work within this room. You need the password, which will be changed weekly, but is currently 'Dung Bomb' to gain access to it"

"What's it for?" Neville asked, eyeing it curiously.

"Communication. Harry is looking for information" Ginny said, "About Voldemort" - Nissa flinched at the name, "He has reason to believe Voldemort is hunting for something, but what he hasn't figured out yet. We also have a generalized location for them, and will be sending them food and supplies as well. They need us."

Nissa moved closer to the laptop, her eyes scanning what little information Hermione had sent. "It doesn't make sense" she murmured, unaware that Seamus had moved to stand beside her.

"What doesn't make sense Nissa?"

"Their fascination with the Deathly Hallows, unless that is what Harry's looking for"  
"The Deathly what?" Seamus asked, looking at her curiously.  
"Here" Nissa pointed to the screen, "Hermione keeps talking about this symbol that they keep coming across, apparently it was also inked into the book Dumbledore left her in his will"

"What about it though?"  
"Its from a children's story" Nissa said rolling her eyes, "It was one of Draco's favorites actually, although he never really seemed to get the point of it. Basically it begins with three brothers..."

As Nissa recited the story from memory as best she could, the others all gathered around her, listening intently to her words. If any were surprised she was offering to help, they didn't show it.

"My Father knows all about the Hallows" a detached voice spoke up, "Maybe Harry would do well to speak to him"

"Good idea Luna" Ginny said encouragingly. "Lets send them a message"

**Yule**

Draco stood at the doorway to their compartment, Pansy just beside him. "So this is it then is it?" he asked Nissa softly.

Nissa nodded, keeping her hand firmly in Seamus', "Its not forever" she said, "Just until its safe again"

"It might never be safe again Nissa" Pansy whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "The Dark Lord is so powerful, how can he be stopped?"

"There may never be an end to his power" Nissa agreed, "But it is not safe for me anymore. Not at Hogwarts, and not in Ireland. Don't worry, I'll write when I can, and I will see you again"

Nissa embraced Pansy, before allowing herself to be embraced by Draco. "I love you brat" he murmured into her ear. "Love you too Draco. Be safe" she whispered back before stepping back and allowing them to leave.

Nissa risked moving to the window and peering out, they would wait until Draco had been met by his Father and escorted out before they left. It was better, safer at least, for everyone that way.

**Lost**

Nissa looked up from the display she was working on as the chimes sounded above the door, a smile already in place. "Welcome to The Isle" she began, only to have her smile drop away as she recognized the man that had walked inside.

"Get out" she demanded, moving quickly behind the counter, her fingers searching underneath for her wand. Out of all the days to not keep it on her, it had to be today.

"I'm sorry" the man said, not sounding sorry at all, "But I have orders to bring you home"

"I am home" Nissa said, her voice wavering. Seamus was due in at any moment, and she did not want him in the middle of this.

"The Dark Lord doesn't see it that way" Augustus Rookwood replied easily, "You should know before you attempt to fight me" he grinned, "That Lucius has already been punished most severely for letting you get away"

Lucius

The name was like a slap in the face. What had happened? Had he really been punished because of what she had done?

"I don't care" she lied, holding her head high in an imitation of her mother, "He made his choices as I've made mine"

"I don't think you understand me Carnissa" Augustus said, clearly enjoying the effect he had on her, "You don't get a choice in this"

Nissa raised her wand, but before she could shout out the curse she was intending, she heard a soft "Imperio".. and then.. nothing else mattered.

==============================

"She's not here" Seamus said, coming in from the back room, his parents clearly able to read the fear on his face.

"Perhaps she merely ran out for something to eat" his mother said, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, even as she exchanged a dark look with his father.

"She wouldn't go without me" Seamus insisted, "And she wouldn't leave the shop unlocked. Something has happened to her"

Moving back to the cash register, Seamus noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from underneath, unfolding it with shaking fingers he read:

Seamus,  
I've gone back to the Malfoy's. We never would have worked out anyway.  
-Nissa

Seamus' mother pulled him into a hug, pushing his head down onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby" she whispered, stroking her son's back.

"She didn't leave mum" Seamus said, pulling back, "She took her ring"

His mother looked at him, she hated seeing her son hurting, and the last thing she wanted to do was give him false hope, but something didn't feel right to her either. She had seen the way Nissa was around her son, and for her to leave this way just wasn't in character for the girl. Shaking her head, she kissed Seamus gently on the forehead.

"We'll stick to the plan for now darling" she murmured, "And have the Order see what they can find out"

"No mum" Seamus said, looking at his mother with determination in his eyes, "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to find her and keep her safe"

**Malfoy Manor**

"What is going on?" Lucius demanded as he caught sight of Augustus Rookwood lounging in his parlor.

"I've brought a gift for Bellatrix" Augustus replied, swirling his glass of brandy before he drank deeply, "Something she lost has been found"

"And what is that?" Lucius asked, already fearing the answer. He knew what kind of man Augustus was, the lengths he would go to.

Instead of answering Augustus merely snapped his fingers and Nissa stepped into the room, crossing it without looking at anyone, to sit down at Augustus' feet.

"What have you done to her?" Lucius hissed. He knew his niece. And regardless of the choices she had made in her life, he knew she could never be so broken as to sit at Rookwood's feet.

"I've trained myself a new pet" Augustus said smiling cruelly. "As you were too weak to do it yourself"

"I'll kill you for this Augustus" Lucius hissed. "Release her now"  
"Why? So she can go running back to that filthy half blood? Why Lucius, I'm beginning to think you side with her"

Lucius sneered, "You would do well to remember who I am Augustus Rookwood" he hissed, "You will pay for taking what is mine"

"Yours?" Augustus laughed, "Why I do believe you lost her long ago"  
"Did it ever cross your narrow mind that I allowed her to leave for the sake of gathering information on the order? On Potter? The boy was a fellow Gryffindor, you do not think he knows what Potter is planning?"

A flash of unease crossed Augustus' face, could Lucius be telling the truth?

"Get up Carnissa" Lucius commanded. "You are too good to be sitting at the feet of slime"

Nissa looked up at him, her eyes devoid of any of the usual fire and emotion that was there, "I only obey my master" she said simply.

Lucius' gaze moved back to the other man, "And how do you intend to control her once she's back at the castle?" he asked.

"Simple, the Carrows will look after her, I've already arranged it"

Later that night, after the rest of the house was fast asleep, Lucius snuck into Nissa's room, sitting beside her and stroking her hair until she stirred.

"You should not be here" she said, her voice slurred with sleep.  
"You must fight this Little One" Lucius whispered softly. "You cannot allow them to control you"  
"I only obey my master"  
"Listen to yourself! You are a Lestrange child, now act like it!" Lucius stared down at her, fear churning his belly at her behavior. "You claimed once to love that boy, and now you're just going to give him up? Where is the Carnissa I raised?" he demanded. "Will you give up so easy?"  
"I have no choice" Nissa said quietly. "I was wrong to soil myself with someone who wasn't worthy"

Lucius cursed softly under his breath, it was his own fault, his own prejudices that had driven them to this moment. It burned him to think of her, of his perfect Carnissa, in the arms of a half blood, but he couldn't deny that she had been happy when he had seen her. He loathed that he had been reduced to the level of spying on her, but had found himself doing just that. He had seen her working, working, like a common muggle, and enjoying it. He had seen the boy with her, the smile that never left her face when she was with him. Nissa rolled, and a flash of light glinted off a ring on her finger. Picking up her hand, Lucius looked at it closely, recognizing the Claddagh symbol.  
"You were wrong and yet you still wear his symbol" Lucius remarked quietly. "Will you allow Augustus to play you this way?"

Nissa's eyes moved to the ring on her finger. The perfect balance of emerald and ruby, of Gryffindor and Slytherin, of her and Seamus. For a brief moment Lucius saw something in her eyes, a flash of the strong willed girl she had been.

"You can fight this curse Carnissa" he murmured, bending to kiss her forehead. "You will find your way back"

**Back to Hogwarts**

"Are you barking mad?!" Dean Thomas asked as he stared at Seamus incredulously, "What happened to your plans of getting out of dodge for a while?"

"I couldn't leave. Not without her"  
"She left you mate"  
"She didn't... she wouldn't Dean... I can't" Seamus blew out a breath, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "Carnissa wouldn't have left of her own free will. Someone took her, and I mean to take her back"

Dean opened his mouth, before he caught sight of the girl in question, standing alongside a man he had never seen before. Someone he knew for certain was not her guardian.

"There she is now" he murmured, nudging Seamus against his better judgement.

Seamus turned, his expression moving from joy to confusion as he looked at her. She stood, immobile next to a man he felt for certain was a Death Eater.

"You see mate, she's obviously gone back to her roots"  
Seamus stared in disbelief until he caught a glimpse of her left hand. "She's not Dean" he said, "Look at her hand, she's still wearing my ring"

"So maybe she likes it"  
"No" Seamus said, watching her from a distance. "She's not speaking to anyone. She's not even looking at anyone. Not even Draco, her own cousin. That isn't my Nissa" he said softly.

**Who Are You**

A dreary fog had settled over the castle, bringing with it the occasional winter storm. Seamus shivered as he hurried from the Great Hall, he had gotten a glimpse of Nissa as she left, and he judged that he had mere moments to try and speak to her before they both had to be in class.

"Nissa!" he called out, hurrying towards her. "Carnissa, wait!"

Nissa stopped, hitching her bag onto her shoulder as she turned, her face betraying no emotion as Seamus reached her.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Hey...I uh..." Seamus gave a nervous laugh as he ran his hand over his hair.

"Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head and studying him. There was something familiar about him, something she felt deep in her belly.

"Of course you know me Niss, we've been friends since we were first years, you've been living with me for the past few months, hell Nissa we're engaged!"

Nissa's eyes widened, "I think you have me confused with someone else" she began, before her mouth closed and she resumed looking at him, a flicker of her old self appearing in her eyes as a small smile turned up her lips.

"Seamus" she said, the warmth he had longed to hear evident in her voice.

"Miss Lestrange!"

Nissa jerked, her head whipping to the side as Professor Carrow swooped down on them. "What are you doing lollygagging in the corridors?" she demanded as Seamus watched Nissa's face shut down again.

"I was heading to class" she said softly, "When I was interrupted by..." she looked at him again, "this boy"

"You mean to tell me has kept you from reaching your destination?" Professor Carros prompted.

"Yes"

"Well then" Professor Carrow clucked, "I believe you should say good-bye to "

"Good-bye" Nissa said dutifully, "Please don't bother me again, I shall have nothing to do with the likes of you"

Professor Carrow shot Seamus a cold, cruel smile. "Oh and ? Detention tonight"

**The Graveyard**

As the days became longer and the nights warmer, Seamus began to feel his resolve crumble. He had tried in vain for months to recapture what he had lost with Nissa, but she was still avoiding him. He didn't know why he continued to pursue her, it wasn't as if she hadn't made her feelings towards him quite clear during their last (and only) conversation, but he still couldn't let her go. His heart didn't believe that she was really gone from him, not when she wore his ring, and not when he occasionally caught her looking at him in a way that was like she used to. One thing was for certain, she hadn't given up the location of the Room of Requirement, which was a very good thing considering most of Dumbledore's Army, himself included, we spending most of their time there, including nights, trying to figure out how to help Harry, and avoid the Carrows and their medieval punishments.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he wasn't watching the way ahead of him like he should have been, a deadly fact since the castle was currently under siege by Death Eaters, but also a fact that made Augustus' job of kidnapping him that much easier. Before he was aware of what was happening, he had been put in a full body bind, a burlap sack tied over his head. He didn't know how long they had carried him, but the unmistakable feeling of being apparated soon followed.

Seamus was pushed to his knees on a grassy terrain, before the hood was removed. He stared at his surroundings, uncomprehending why they would have taken him to a graveyard, and who would have taken him there in the first place.

"Such a plain boy you are" a voice said from behind him, "Nothing special about you, tainted blood... I'll never know what Carnissa saw in you"

As the voice moved into view, Seamus found himself looking up at the man he had first seen with Nissa on the platform.

"Who are you?" he asked, sounding braver than he felt.

"A better man than you boy" came the reply.  
"You know Augustus, it isn't proper to play with your food before you kill it. That is my wife's specialty"

Augustus looked over at the man, who was familiar to Seamus even though he was certain he had never met the man in his life.

"Ahh, but Bellatrix is a rare breed Rodolphus" Augustus said with a cruel smile, and Seamus' eyes widened as he realized who the other man was. Rodolphus Lestrange, Nissa's father.

"Besides" Rodolphus continued, we cannot begin until our guest of honor wakes up" he pointed out, nodding to a figure leaning against one of the headstones. "It wouldn't be fair to her"

Seamus followed the man's gaze his heart stopping as the figure began to stir. He would recognize her anywhere, it was his beloved, his Nissa.

Nissa moaned softly, rubbing her head as her view began to focus. "What am I doing here?" she murmured, heavily leaning against the headstone to regain her feet.

"I've brought you here for a special party my pet" Augustus said softly, his eyes dancing in the moonlight. "The Dark Lord is destroying Hogwarts as we speak. He has already killed the Potter brat, the fight is over and we have won"

Seamus' mouth dropped open. He knew that Voldemort had ordered Harry to meet him, but he had no idea his friend had been so stupid. Had he really been killed?

"If the war is over Sir" Nissa said in a voice that was completely devoid of any emotion, "Then why are we here instead of at Hogwarts?"

"Because of a few loose ends to tie up my pet" Augustus said, casting a disdainful look in Seamus' direction. "Once they have been snipped, we shall announce our engagement in the Daily Prophet"

Seamus made no attempts to hide his disgust at the man's words. He was obviously old enough to be Nissa's father. And he was claiming they were engaged?

Seeing the look, Rodolphus laughed, "You will never understand the pure-blood ways" he said as if that explained everything, "She is my daughter and I have given her to my oldest friend. She could never be yours you filthy half blood" he sneered spitting into the ground near Seamus' feet.

"Nissa" Seamus called out, "Don't listen to them. Don't stop fighting! I love you Nissa!"

"Quiet" Rodolphus commanded, kicking Seamus hard in the ribs. "You are not capable of knowing love. You are little more than an animal"

"I know that I love her" Seamus said, his voice loud despite the pain.

"Enough!" Augustus commanded. "Come Nissa, let us show this boy our ways"

"I do not know how" Nissa lied, "Cursing was my Mother's specialty, not mine"

"Its easy my child" Rodolphus purred, "Watch"

Raising his wand, he pointed it at Seamus. For all his talk about not playing with your food, it was one of the things he most enjoyed.

"Crucio"

Seamus' scream of pain caused Nissa to take several steps forward. She watched as his body convulsed, as his face contorted against what had to be unbearable agony. When the curse lifted, his eyes locked on hers. Even then, he wouldn't give up.

"Niss"

The voice was barely a whisper, and Nissa flinched as her Father used the Curse on Seamus again.

Nissa closed her eyes, her head suddenly filling with other images. A small boy looking curiously at her after the sorting, her robes catching fire and their first conversation afterwards, ice cream in diagon alley, his public proposal when he asked her to be his girlfriend, taking her to live with his parents to keep her safe, long nights spent in his arms, and finally, the shade of green his eyes had turned as he slipped the ring on her finger. His ring. She was his.

"STOP" the tone of command was unmistakable in her voice, causing both Augustus and Rodolphus to step back. "You said this was my party" she said, looking the few feet to where Seamus lay, her lip curling. "Let me enjoy it"

The Death eaters stepped back as she passed them, a small cruel smile on her face as she moved, full of grace and determination towards the boy she had once given herself to.

Seamus watched her, his fate resolved in his eyes. He was going to die, and the girl he loved was going to be the one to kill him.

"Stand up" she commanded when she reached him, "It is no sport if you just lay there like a dog"

Shakily Seamus got to his feet. He had seen something in her eyes when she looked at him, something that made his chest tighten. With considerable effort, he rose, turning to look her in the eye.

"Do your worst"

Carnissa reached out her free hand, grasping his and interlocking their fingers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rodolphus demanded, but the look Carnissa shot him stopped his words.

"I am stronger than you will ever be" Nissa said, whipping her wand and pointing it at her father, "And I am not your daughter"

Rodolphus brandished his wand, clearly uncaring if it was his own flesh and blood he was about to curse, when he suddenly doubled over, screaming as her silent curse hit him. She was powerful, of that Seamus had always known, but he had never fully known what she was capable of.

Quickly, they found themselves dueling two fully mature wizards at once, and Seamus quickly realized they were no match for the power of the Death Eaters. He could cast protection charms while she shot hexes, but they were still outmatched. They were still going to lose.

Seamus read the fear in her eyes and gripped her hand as they huddled behind one of the headstones. "We have got to go Nissa" he said, trying to gather his concentration so they could apparate to safety.

"No" Nissa said softly, "This ends tonight. You deal with Rookwood and I'll take care of … my Father"

Seamus nodded, "on three then...one ..two..." On three, they leapt from their hiding space, both casting a curse they knew was the most unforgivable, suddenly a flash of green light lit up the graveyard, seemingly turning nighttime into day. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness again, he realized that both grown men were laying dead on the grass and Nissa looked to be on the verge of hysterics.

"I've never... I didn't..." she looked up at him, "We didn't have a choice" she whispered before allowing the tears to fall as he wrapped her in his arms. "Come on Nissa, lets just get out of here" he murmured into her hair, turning her so she wouldn't see the bodies as they passed them. Making sure there were a safe distance away, Seamus held on tightly to her as they apparated back to the only place he could think of. His parents home in Ireland.

**Home**

Seamus held tight to Nissa as they landed in the middle of his parents' kitchen. "I've got you Nissa" he whispered.

Nissa nodded, "Let Lucius know I'm alright" she whispered as she slowly sank to the floor, his arms still around her. She didn't even look up when Seamus' father burst into the room, his wand drawn and pointed at them.

"Dad" Seamus managed, "Help us"

"What happened?" his Mother demanded, pushing past her husband as she entered the room. "You're bleeding!"

"Its nothing mum" Seamus said, "Its Nissa, she's gone into shock or something"  
"Has she been harmed?" his Mother asked, gesturing Seamus to gather Nissa and bring her into one of the bedrooms.

"No. She... we were kidnapped" he said, hastily following his Mother into the other room where he carefully laid Nissa down in the bed. As his Mother busied herself heating water, and pulling a variety of herbs from her cabinet, Seamus relayed the story to his Father.

"We must alert the Order as soon as we can" he said, "They will no doubt be counting the pair of you among the missing"

"You must let the Malfoys know Nissa is alright" Seamus said, shaking his head when his dad opened his mouth to argue. "Lucius Malfoy will want to know"

"If he made it" his Father said, "You have to know son.. the losses were great, on both sides"

"But we won" Seamums said, glancing longingly at the door where his Mother tended to Nissa. "We won and that is all that matters"

**Epilogue - Five Years Later**

****"You're going to spoil them, you know that right?" Nissa teased as she watched Lucius finish placing the last of a monstrous pile of gifts under the huge Christmas tree he had bought on a whim.

"What is the use of being a Grandfather if I can't have some fun with it?" Lucius shot back with a grin.

Nissa rolled her eyes, "Its a bit unsettling you know..." she gestured around the spacious living room, "All this"

"Carnissa" Lucius levelled a look at her, "You know I do not like repeating myself, so I will simply ask, when are the children arriving?"

Nissa laughed, "Draco and Astoria are bringing Scorpius" she looked at her watch, "In the next hour. Seamus and our two will be here any minute"

Lucius shook his head, "I still can't picture you …."

"With twins? I know me either!" Nissa said with a laugh. "I keep telling my husband it's entirely his fault!"

The sound of a knock on the door, interrupted their laughter, and Nissa was quick to jump up and get it. Seeing her Seamus standing there with their twins made her heart leap into her throat. Despite the odds having always been stacked against them, they had survived. Seamus pulled Nissa into an embrace as their children ran inside, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Nissa looked up at him, smiling. In his arms, she was home.


	9. Feels Like Home - The Wedding

**Author's Note:** As I'm sure you remember, Feels Like Home ended with Christmas at Malfoy Manor some years after the marriage of Carnissa Lestrange to Seamus Finnigan. Unfortunately for me, Nissa would not shut up until she had shared with you her wedding as well. So my friends, you are formally invited to the wedding of Mister Seamus Finnigan to Miss Carnissa Lestrange.

Nissa glanced at the clock for the thirty seventh time before nervously resuming her vigil at the window.

'It was monumentally stupid to get your hopes up the way you did' she mentally scolded herself, careful to avoid shaking her head like she commonly did in fear of dislodging the Celtic knot tiara that sat on her head.

Of course, Carnissa Lestrange had always been... different from her family. She didn't follow along with all of their Pure-Blood nonsense for one thing, as was well evidenced by her only-an-hour-away wedding to the Half-Blood love of her life.

'Which' Nissa resumed her internal musing, 'is precisely the reason why you're being given away by your bloody cousin and honestly, if Draco could get over his ridiculous prejudices, why couldn't his Father?'

A soft knock on the door started her from her reverie, and she called "Come In" without thinking, or bothering to turn around. Hopefully, whomever it was would get the hint from her silence that she was not in a talking mood.

"Merlin's Beard Carnissa, you're beautiful" a soft, velvety voice remarked from behind her. One that was so unexpected, that it had Nissa whirling around, and nearly stumbling over the long train of her gown.

"Lucius!" she cried out, unable to ask her joy and elation at seeing him, "You came!"

Lucius smiled at his nice, crossing the room in four long strides to draw her into his embrace.

"Of course I came little one" he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head, "I could hardly miss the opportunity to walk my only niece - a girl I've loved like my own - down the aisle.

Nissa looked up at him, her tears sparkling like diamonds as they beaded on her eyelashes.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she admitted, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks as she lowered her gaze, "I didn't think you'd approve".

Lucius blew out a soft breath. He had hoped her joy at his arrival would have been enough to avoid this subject, but he should have known better. Nissa had never been the type to let anything go.

"You are your own woman little one" he said, using two of his long fingers to gently tilt her chin up so that she was forced to meet his gaze. "Your Mother couldn't break you with her evil, and I couldn't change you with my... outdated beliefs. Two things I am extremely grateful for".

Nissa openly gaped at her former Guardian, for once seemingly robbed of all speech. Before she could form a coherent thought, Lucius continued; "In the years since your young man has come into your life, there has been a noticeable change in you little one. Like a light had gone on in what was certainly a dark and difficult world. He loves you Carnissa. Of that I am certain. And he protected you, and f..fought for you when I was unable to do so. It is an honor to have him in the family".

Nissa had a split second to be thankful for the extra charms that had been used to keep her makeup from running down her face before a stead stream of tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Shhhh my little love" Lucius crooned softly as he stroked her hair, "Now is a time for happiness not tears".

Nissa manged a water smile as she reached for a tissue. "Oh Lucius, I am happy" she announced, "In fact, now that you are here, everything is perfect!"

"Good" Lucius said with a smile just as the clock on the wall struck six, "Because its time to go get married!"

Nissa took a deep breath as she gathered her bouquet of flowers before taking the arm he offered her, her heart suddenly pounding as though it sought to beat its way from her chest. "If I trip" she managed as Lucius escorted her out of her dressing room, "For the love of Merlin's best boxers, do not let me fall"

Lucius tightened his grip on her arm, covering her fingers for a moment with his other hand, "I wouldn't dream of it little one"

Nissa nodded, fixing a smile on her face before the doors opened and she got her first look at all of the people that had gathered to share her special day with her. People like Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, people who a year ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of inviting. A small snort of laughter bubbled out of her as she noticed the weird looks some of Seamus' Muggle Family was shooting her Magical friends. 'How oddly perfect they look together' she thought, before her eyes found the one pair she most wanted to see.

Her Seamus.

Nissa beamed even as she forced herself to keep from running headlong down the aisle, dragging Lucius with her. Her eyes never left his as she moved closer and closer, until, after kissing her on the cheek, Lucius placed her hand in Semaus' outstretched one.

Turning, they faced the heavyset and balding wizard that was in charge of the proceedings.

i"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"/i he began, but Nissa was too busy staring into Seamus' eyes to really pay attention to what came next. She said her lines when asked, scarcely believing how strong her own voice could sound considering underneath her gown, she was shaking so hard she swore she could feel her knees actually knocking together. Finally, she heard the words that stole her breath,

i"then I declare you bonded for life."/i

Nissa smiled at Seamus, as from the end of the older wizards wand, a gold rope-like substance was flowing out to wind around her and Seamus' joined hand, connecting them, before it seemed to dissolve into their skin.

Seamus turned towards where his Muggle family sat and said with a grin of triumph as he grabbed Nissa around the waist, dipping her so long, the ends of her long hair brushed the ground, "Its time to kiss the bride!"


End file.
